Estúpido Cupido
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Tengo tres opciones: Cupido es discapacitado, (ciego, sordo y mudo), tiene mala puntería, o yo tengo la mala suerte de enamorarme de las personas equivocadas. Porque nadie más que yo, N. Tonks, puede pasarse de un Idiota con Mal Genio a otro Idiota con Depresión. (Continuación de "Cuando las cenizas vuelan").
1. Camino al Infierno

_**Chicos, me tardé más de la cuenta, y la verdad es que no lo siento, porque estuvo mi sobrina como 3 semanas conmigo, y no la veía hace 6 meses, así que debía cumplir mi deber de tía y regalonearla!**_

**_Trataré de ser más constante en publicar, pero al menos hasta finales de marzo andaré media lenta. Ahí renunciaré a mi trabajo y volveré a tener más tiempo. _**

******_En fin, a leer!_**

**IMPORTANTE: ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DE "CUANDO LAS CENIZAS VUELAN", pero primero deben leer "DÍGAME TONKS".**

**IMPORTANTE 2: RECUERDEN QUE ESTE FANFIC TIENE CIERTAS PARTES QUE APARECEN EN LOS LIBROS.**

* * *

**ESTÚPIDO CUPIDO**

** "**

**I. ****Camino al infierno**

** "**

—Maldición —farfullé al mirar la hora con la luz de la varita, en medio de la densa oscuridad de mi hogar, viendo que me había dormido sólo dos miserables horas. De pronto me había despertado abruptamente, con el corazón acelerado y la piel de gallina. Afuera se oía el viento feroz que se trataba de colar por mi ventana. Supuse que estaba nevando, y que tal vez el repiqueteo de alguna rama del exterior me había despertado.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentado dormirme otra vez. Pero no lo logré, y me puse a pensar otra vez en aquellas ideas que tanto me habían acosado durante el día.

Si alguien me hubiese preguntado hace diez años atrás que qué significa estar enamorado, hubiera contestado que es un sentimiento hermoso que brota del alma y que se da hacia otra persona por algún motivo en especial, a menos que lo hubiese buscado en el diccionario, y en ese caso, lo definiría escasa y pobremente como "que siente amor". Si me lo preguntaran ahora mismo, sin duda, contestaría que es una enfermedad, que puede ser aguda, aunque también puede pasar a casos crónicos e incluso puede ser contagiosa. Los casos agudos tienen solución, los casos crónicos no, pero algunos pueden controlarse, dependiendo de la persona que esté enamorada.

¿Cuál era mi caso? El peor de todos: un pseudo- enamoramiento agudo, que temía que podía pasarse a un enamoramiento agudo como tal, el que podría convertirse en crónico controlable, que sin duda, evolucionaría a "crónico incontrolable" como etapa final.

¿Qué estaba mal conmigo?

Mala pregunta, en realidad, porque desde mi nombre hasta la puntas de mis cabellos estaba mal. Insisto: ¿en qué momento mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme "Nymphadora"?

En cualquier caso, mi postulado se basaba en que Cupido es discapacitado. Ciego, por hacernos enamorarnos de las personas más equivocadas en los momentos menos indicados; sordo, por no escuchar nuestras plegarias ante nuestro sufrimiento, y mudo por siquiera atreverse a advertirnos en qué clase de problema nos íbamos a meter. Sólo una forma bonita de decirlo, porque, en resumen, Cupido es un imbécil sin cerebro y con mala puntería.

Me acurruqué en mi cama y escondí la cabeza entre la almohada, porque tenía las orejas congeladas. Habían transcurrido catorce horas desde que Remus se había bajado del Autobús Noctámbulo y me había dejado prácticamente plantada sin darme explicaciones. Me había dado mucho que pensar y la jaqueca del siglo. O tal vez fuera el frío que me tenía la cabeza bajo presión. Por supuesto, estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que Remus Lupin se iba a convertir en mi prioridad. Era la punta de mis problemas, de hecho, estaba pasando por alto a Severus, y es que estaba completamente cegada ante el nuevo sentimiento que había nacido en mí, y por supuesto que se me habían olvidado todos los problemas que podían aparecer en m vida: desde amores no correspondidos hasta familiares locos que tratarían de deshacerse de mí.

Estaba lejos de tener paz en mi vida. Tiempos difíciles se acercaban y yo no tenía idea a lo que me iba a tener que enfrentar. Iba directo al infierno, caminando por vidrio roto y ardiente. Casi sentía el olor a carne asada en mi nariz.

—Que Merlín me ayude.

En parte, sabía que todo sería más fácil si Remus quitaba a Severus de mi cabeza, al estilo "un clavo saca a otro clavo", pero por lo menos con Severus estaba a tres cuartos de camino de casarme y tener hijos. Con Remus no tenía siquiera los cimientos de la relación.

Me quedé gran parte de la noche dándole vueltas al asunto. En ese momento, por supuesto que pensé que nada, absolutamente nada podía ser peor que hallarme en tal lío. Estaba tan equivocada…

"

Desperté en estado zombie unas cuantas horas más tarde para irme a trabajar, y sólo atiné a ducharme. No tuve energía suficiente para mirarme en el espejo siquiera.

Desayuné al ritmo de los ronquidos de mi padre que se oían hasta el comedor. Engullí unas cuantas galletas que había preparado mi madre la tarde anterior, con un gran vaso de leche tibia. Ni siquiera recuerdo si me lavé los dientes o me fui directo a trabajar. Sólo sabía que Shacklebolt me había pedido que llegara a las siete y media, y eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

Entré arrastrando los pies, sacándome disimuladamente una lagaña que se me había quedado pegada en el ojo. Definitivamente, no era mi día.

_"¿Ese es Remus? No, claro que no, ese es uno de los adefesios del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional… Qué diablos, y ahora estoy empezando a verlo en cualquier lado, cómo los típicos clichés, ¿cierto? Su nombre en la radio, en las revistas, su aroma… "_

Esa mañana noté mucho movimiento en el Atrio. Gente cuchicheaba y se movían de un lado a otro, desapareciendo y entrando por las chimeneas, subiendo y bajando por los ascensores. No obstante, yo estaba tan sumida en mis propios problemas, que no puse atención a lo que conversaban, mientras esperaba a tomar el ascensor.

Cuando por fin era mi turno de subirme, vi que mi amigo, el morenazo, con ojos grandes, iba bajando de éste. Miré la hora: me había retrasado cinco minutos.

—Por las pantuflas de Merlín, son sólo cinco minutos, pocas veces llego tarde… —comencé a excusarme sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Viste las noticias? —susurró.

Mi cara de desconcierto fue suficiente para que supiera la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, me agarró del brazo y me llevó hasta el lugar más alejado, tras unos grandes letreros, donde había todo tipo de anuncios, desde mascotas perdidas hasta peticiones de trabajo.

Cuando me soltó, desplegó ante mis ojos la nueva edición de _El Profeta_.

—Me topé con Arthur y acaba de entregarme esto.

Arthur Weasley ya estaba a bordo del tren otra vez, más rejuvenecido que nunca. Se había recuperado por completo de las heridas, aunque aún se me hacía un poco paliducho por tanta pérdida de sangre.

Al principio no comprendí lo que vi. Tan sólo parecía un puñado de gente amargada en la portada. Y de pronto… Le arranqué el diario de las manos, mientras sentía cómo mi corazón iba acelerando su palpitar.

"

FUGA EN MASA DE AZKABAN

EL MINISTERIO TEME QUE BLACK SEA EL "PUNTO

DE REUNIÓN" DE ANTIGUOS MORTÍFAGOS

"

Mi mirada se detuvo con temor en la fotografía de aquella mujer, quien me devolvió una mirada con ojos perversos y una sonrisa burlona. Contuve de hacer algo apresurado. Miré a Kingsley con calma, intentando controlar mi presión cardíaca.

Si algo era cierto, era que pocas personas, contadas con los dedos, sabían de mi procedencia. Mi padre no era conocido, y jamás había mencionado a otra gente el apellido de mi madre. Mis compañeros de trabajo probablemente juraban que yo era una bruja cualquiera, y por las características de mi personalidad, debían apostar que yo era sangre impura. Yo jamás me había dedicado a especificar la historia de mi vida. Y eso, en ese instante, era una ventaja. Nadie me miraba, ni me apuntaba.

De pronto pensé en Severus. Él era doble agente, él debía saber lo que estaba ocurriendo… El problema es que estaba furioso conmigo y en esos instantes permanecía en Hogwarts, lo que hacía que fuera más imposible toparme con él.

Le entregué el periódico e, intentando mantener mi tono de voz plano, le dije:

—Tengo que ir a ver a mi madre.

—No es seguro que salgas de este modo —me dijo con voz firme.

—Si ella lee antes que yo llegue hasta allí, es capaz de venir a buscarme y montar un escándalo —mascullé con la voz un poco temblorosa —. No puedo permitir que se arriesgue. Tú la conoces, Kingsley… —dije en tono de advertencia —. Recuerda que ella fue la que fue a Hogwarts a buscarme cuando me perdí en el Bosque Prohibido en séptimo año.

El mago me miró pensativo y preocupado.

—Le prometí a Margaret que te cuidaría —me dijo, como si esa fuese suficiente razón para permanecer en el Ministerio.

—¿Por qué le prometiste tal cosa?

—Porque eres descuidada.

—No soy descuidada. Soy… soy una persona despreocupada, que es diferente.

—Es lo mismo.

—Ya, da igual —le zanjé —. Tengo que ir. Sola —recalqué —. Tú no te puedes mover de acá, me tienes que cubrir. Volveré lo antes posible, pero primero tengo que ver cómo están las cosas en mi casa.

Me escabullí de la forma más silenciosa posible, pero juré haberme sentido seguida por la inquisidora mirada de Eric Munch. O tal vez uno de sus granos había mutado y tenía ojos para ver.

Cuando llegué a la casa, ya había aclarecido por completo, en un cielo muy gris, y me pillé un espectáculo muy acertado a lo que esperaba encontrar: Mi madre estaba abultando cosas en un par de maletas y hablaba con histeria sobre ir a buscarme inmediatamente.

—¿Podemos calmarnos? —sugerí con voz potente. No se habían percatado de mi presencia. Ambos se giraron hacia mí. Mi padre me observó con cara de "Haz algo por favor", mi madre, en cambio, se acercó con aspecto pálido y ojos llorosos.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ahora mismo —me dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura para que no la tratáramos de histérica.

—No —dijimos al unísono con mi padre. Me aproximé a ella —. Mamá, no podemos irnos de aquí. Corremos más riesgo afuera que aquí. Sólo tenemos que aumentar la seguridad de la casa. Además, ellos ni siquiera saben dónde vivimos, lo que es una ventaja.

Tal vez fue el tono de convicción con el que dije todo eso, o sencillamente porque no tenía demasiadas ganas de pelear, pero se rindió más rápido y fácil de lo que había imaginado. Respirando con fuerza, se sentó en el sillón más cercano, dejando caer la varita. Ésta provocó un par de chispas al tocar la alfombra.

—Sé que no podré convencerlos —dijo con cierta molestia —. Pero créanme cuando les digo que los _Lestrange _son capaces de hacer cualquier cosa—me miró de forma penetrante —, y me refiero a _cualquier cosa_.

—Eso no me lo puedes decir a mí —gruñó mi padre. Por primera vez en mi vida, lo vi realmente cabreado —. Precisamente yo fui el que te saqué de esa vida que llevabas en esa casa de locos —se arrodilló a su lado y le tomó las manos —, y si huimos esa vez, fue para poder rehacer las nuestras a nuestro modo. No vamos a huir de nuevo, de nuestro hogar, de nuestros recuerdos. Tenemos a nuestra maravillosa Auror, que nos ayudará con unos sortilegios para protegernos y nos prepararemos para enfrentarlos en el peor de los casos. Pero no pienso irme de aquí.

Mi madre torció su cabeza como un perrito.

—Oh, Ted, sabía que estaba tomando la mejor decisión de mi vida cuando me fugué contigo… —masculló, orgullosa, abrazándolo con fuerza — Y tú, hija… Por favor anda con cuidado… —rogó, mirándome sobre el hombro de mi rechoncho padre.

Antes de que volviera al trabajo, mi padre se me acercó con aspecto culpable.

—No es que no haya querido decir lo que dije, porque de verdad lo siento — farfulló —. Pero no pienso dejar la casa, ¡no cuando tengo el refrigerador lleno de cervezas!

Sonreí condescendientemente.

—Sabía que estabas demasiado serio para la situación. Nunca eres así. Menos mal que no se lo dijiste a Drómeda, sino te habría echado a ti con maleta y todo.

"

El resto del día, en el Ministerio de Magia, todo estuvo muy ajetreado, pero fue una ventaja para que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix pudiéramos comunicarnos sin problemas.

—Broderick Bode fue asesinado en San Mungo —me dijo Arthur a la hora del almuerzo, en la zona más oscura del comedor —. Se supone que es un accidente, pero yo no me lo trago.

—¿Esto tiene que ver con el arma, entonces? —inquirí, nerviosa, pensando en el pobre Harry y en aquella profecía.

—Probablemente. He recibido un mensaje de Dumbledore. Mañana, a las nueve, en el mismo lugar de siempre.

—¿Irán todos? —pregunté con cierto interés.

—Supongo. Debo irme, nos vemos.

El estómago se me anudó de los nervios. Si iban "todos", significaría que iba a encontrarme cara a cara con Remus y Severus, y eso era un peligro, dado que podía sacar a relucir toda la idiotez que estaba guardada en mi interior; esa misma que me hacía derribar y romper cosas.

—Tal vez me deje atrapar por mi querida tía Bellatrix. Así desaparezco.

—¿Desaparecer? ¿A dónde?

Me sobresalté. De pronto Eric Munch estaba tras de mí con su bandeja del almuerzo flotando a su lado.

—Desaparecer "así" —le dije y me fui a paso rápido del lugar, decidiendo saltarme el almuerzo, si volverme a mirar la fastidiosa cara del recepcionista. Por esa razón, llegué muerta de hambre a la casa, cerca de las nueve de la noche, en medio de una lluvia torrencial.

Mi madre parecía de mejor humor. Había encontrado la manera de distraerse de los problemas: dejando reluciente la casa por todos lados.

—Necesito comer —anuncié desparramándome en una silla —. Tuve que huir de un psicópata en el almuerzo.

—¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó Andrómeda como quién no quiere la cosa.

—La verdad es que sí. Sospechamos que alguien envió a matar a un Inefable que estaba en San Mungo, Broderick Bode.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó, derramando un poco de caldo al dejar mi plato en la mesa. Mi padre se rascó la barba, nervioso e hizo un ruidito con la boca.

—El problema es que no podemos hacer mucho. Dumbledore nos dirá mañana, supongo, cómo prepararnos y crear alguna otra estrategia. Descuida, mamá. Esa es sólo una punta de nuestros problemas —sonreí—. Y esa son las noticias de hoy. Ahora, me tragaré la cena, si me lo permiten.

—No me estás alentando para nada, Dora. A veces he estado pensando, y…

Alguien golpeó la puerta. Fue parsimonioso, pero potente, lo que nos hizo a los tres sobresaltarnos. Luego, fui la primera en ponerme en pie y sacar la varita.

—Yo me asomaré, ustedes se quedarán…

—Shh —me calló mi padre —, mientras tú vivas aquí, yo seré el que mande —me susurró cortante. Desenvainó su varita con bastante agilidad y se puso de pie, sin vacilar ni un poco.

No miró por la ventana, de inmediato cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo hizo girar. La abrió lo suficiente, de forma brusca, para ver quién estaba al otro lado. Con mi madre nos reincorporamos de nuestras sillas al mismo tiempo, listas para atacar.

—Buenas noches, señor Tonks —saludó alguien en voz baja, a quien yo no alcanzaba a ver, pero de quien adiviné de inmediato su identidad con sólo oír su voz aterciopelada y frívola. Temerosa, miré a mi madre. De pronto ya no tenía hambre.

—Buenas noches —saludó mi padre, con desconcierto —. Yo a usted lo he visto antes, ¿no? —preguntó dubitativo.

—Sí. Siento molestar…

—¿Quién es, Ted? —preguntó mi madre con el ceño fruncido, sin esperar por respuesta, porque caminó a toda velocidad hasta la puerta. Yo me quedé allí, congelada, esperando a que ardiera Troya.

—Creo que es… —comenzó mi padre.

—Ya sé quién es —intervino Drómeda con dureza. Sin yo verla, ya sabía que le estaban saliendo todo tipo de rayos inventado por muggles, fuego y hielo a la vez, de la mirada.

—Buenas noches, señora Tonks —añadió Severus con total calma. Las manos me temblaron.

_¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿Qué está pensando? No, no, esto será problema… ¿Acaso me ha perdonado? Pero, ¡no, no! A mí ahora me gusta Remus, esta será la ruptura definitiva…_

Mi cerebro comenzó a echar humo por el colapso.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —rezongó mi madre. Ted, al oírla hablar así, se alejó de la puerta. Se dio cuenta que ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, porque era mi madre la que estaba al mando de la situación.

—No hay necesidad de que seamos rudos o irrespetuosos —dijo con frialdad, pero manteniendo ese sosiego que tan bien podía fingir —. Sólo necesito hablar con su hija. Digo, siempre que tenga su permiso —añadió con cierta ironía.

—No, no lo tiene, no hablará contigo.

—Corrijo: Necesito hablar urgente con su hija. Ella es parte de la Orden del Fénix, y yo también. Los miembros de la Orden suelen comunicarse entre ellos para cohesionar el grupo. Retiro lo dicho de su "permiso" —habló con voz de ultratumba.

Mi corazón saltó, preocupada. Me encaminé hasta la puerta, lentamente.

—He dicho que no. Si quieres hablar con ella, entonces tendrás que hacerlo aquí y ahora…

—Mamá, está bien. Tiene razón. No podemos tomar riesgos y estar hablando temas de la Orden delante de ustedes. Por su seguridad —dije, con gravedad.

Mi madre me miró con furia, pero luego, asintió. Pude notar aquella mirada de "estás tan grande, que ya no tengo dominio sobre ti". Estaba rendida. Se hizo a un lado con dificultad, como si tuviera imanes pegados en los pies, y entonces pude ver a Severus, quien aguardaba en la entrada.

* * *

******_Espero que hayan disfrutado del primer capítulo. Como siempre, saludos y comentarios, son bienvenidos, buenos o malos._**

**********_Besos y abrazos, y espero que todos hayan tenido un muy buen comienzo de año. Gracias por su cariño y apoyo._**


	2. Bombones venenosos

Saludos a mis queridos montanerIana, VeroSev, Naemii, Al-ma y todos mis lectores. Lamento la tardanza, pero luego de renunciar a mi trabajo, me lancé a la vida, ajjaja. Sin embargo, tengo varios capítulos listos para publicar con regularidad por lo menos durante 2 meses. Cariños y sigan disfrutando!

.

* * *

**II. Bombones venenosos**

.

Inflé mi pecho con aire al observarlo. Como siempre, y aún más bajo la luz fantasmagórica que producía el foco de la entrada, estaba pálido y ojeroso y, tal vez, un poco más delgado que la semana anterior. Entonces, sentí lo que pensé que no iba a sentir. La sangre se me fue al estómago, produciéndome la sensación de mariposas revoloteando y mi corazón se aceleró, en demostración de que aún alguna llama de mi interior ardía por Severus Snape. Mis piernas flaquearon cuando me devolvió la mirada, siempre insondable, con sus oscuros ojos. Si no hubiese sido porque tenía un público presente, me habría lanzado a sus brazos al más puro estilo de las películas románticas de los años 40, tantas veces vistas por mis abuelos paternos.

Me armé de valor. Por suerte no había nada en mi camino que yo pudiera derribar. Le hice un asentimiento a mi madre cuando pasé por su lado, para darle a entender que todo estaba bien. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me enfrenté a él con el cuello en alto. Intenté no ser demasiado obvia con mi expresión de desconcierto e incomodidad.

—No quiero hablar aquí —dijo con tal frialdad, que oí que a mi corazón se le desprendía un pedazo —. No tengo ninguna duda en que tu madre tratará de oírnos.

_Pero, ¿qué demonios te sucede, N. Tonks? ¿Después de todo lo que hiciste, te sientes arrepentida? _

_ No hay necesidad de auto-tratarme mal, yo no pedí decir el nombre de Remus mientras estaba con Severus en plena acción._

—Está bien. Ven —dije luchando contra las ganas de tomarlo de la mano. Lo conduje hasta mi ventana, por donde entramos a hurtadillas, haciendo un par de encantamientos para que nadie pudiera oír ni ver la luz de mi habitación. No rechistó ni hizo comentario irónico al entrar en mi cuarto.

Nos observamos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que yo no pude más. No me importó ser rechazada, en cualquier caso, no hubiera sido primera vez, viniendo de su parte, así que me lancé contra él, tomándolo de la mandíbula y apegando mis labios a los suyos. Me esforcé en darle un beso como correspondía, antes que me empujara. No obstante, sus brazos me rodearon con una fuerza animal que no creí que la tuviera en esos momentos, por su expresión de agotamiento.

—¿Cómo estás? —susurró, separándose unos milímetros de mis labios, luego de tal salvaje lío de lenguas.

—Bien. Excelente —dije sin aliento, volviendo a acercarme. Esta vez, él se alejó, controlando sus impulsos.

—No me refiero a eso. Bellatrix —resumió con voz de ultratumba.

Sentí náuseas por un momento. Me tomé el puente de la nariz y respiré profundamente. No había sonado tan mal cuando había leído la noticia en el diario, pero que Severus lo mencionara con tal gravedad, hizo que se me frunciera el culo.

—Bien. No es tan importante. Digo, claro que es importante que una manga de Mortífagos se haya fugado de Azkaban, pero no nos encontrarán. Haré lo que sea para proteger a mi familia…

—No quiero que te expongas —me agarró de los hombros con brusquedad, penetrándome con su intensa mirada —. Ten cuidado.

—No me expondré. No soy estúpida.

Me soltó y frunció el ceño.

—Estás preocupado —acusé.

—Y tú no —acusó —. No sé por qué vine —gruñó, súbitamente molesto —. Estás como si nada…

—¿Quieres que esté escondida bajo de la cama, acaso? —inquirí, burlona— Además, no creo que sólo hayas venido para "ver cómo estaba".

—No comprendes. No comprendes nada.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no, siendo que no soy yo la que está asistiendo a las reuniones Mortífagas —dije sin pensarlo.

—No vine a besarte —dijo abrumado.

—¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿Del beso o de la loca hermana de mi madre?

—Tú hiciste el comentario. Evidentemente estamos hablando de las dos cosas.

Se giró para salir de nuevo por la ventana, pero antes de eso, logré vislumbrar el dolor en su rostro. Di una zancada hasta él.

—No sé qué decir, Severus —susurré rodeándolo con mis brazos, apegando mis labios a su espalda —. No he creado este enredo a propósito. Nunca pensé… nunca…

Se zafó de mí con brusquedad y se giró, rojo de ira.

—No puedes tener lo que tú quieras —gruñó con la mandíbula apretada.

—El problema es que no sé lo que quiero —dije, sintiéndome acalorada al presentir que lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse de mis ojos automáticamente.

_No voy a llorar, maldita sea._

Echó fuego por los ojos.

—¡Bueno! ¡No pongas esa cara! —salté de pronto — No es como si tú no me hayas herido con anterioridad, porque, maldita sea, me hiciste sufrir.

—Sabes bien que todo lo que he hecho, todas mis acciones, las he basado en vivencias pasadas. Lo que menos he querido… es hacerte daño.

—Yo tampoco he hecho esto a propósito. Además… dices eso como si no quisieras que estuviera contigo, pero luego vienes a buscarme, a besarme…

—…tú iniciaste el beso…

—… lo que te contradice rotundamente.

—No vamos a llegar a ningún acuerdo, Tonks. Sólo quería asegurarme que todo esto te lo ibas a tomar en serio.

Cuando pasó una pierna por la ventana, salté a la cama y lo tomé del brazo. Me miró.

—Jamás hemos estado realmente de acuerdo —susurré —. No es una novedad que no lo estemos nuevamente.

Lo volví a besar, más calmadamente, pero con la misma pasión. Severus contestó mi beso sin resentimientos, pero no dijo nada más antes de desaparecer en el medio de la gélida noche.

Cuando entré a la casa, por la puerta principal por supuesto, Drómeda lo primero que hizo fue atacarme con preguntas de que adónde habíamos ido.

—Es que no los vi en la puerta —dijo, como si sólo se hubiese asomado por la ventana.

_Estuvimos mi habitación, mamá, haciendo una cantidad de cosas sucias que ni te imaginas, frente a tus narices._

—Sólo nos alejamos un par de cuadras, Andrómeda —dije con desgano.

—¿Y? ¿Qué era eso tan importante? —siguió interrogando.

Sabría que no me dejaría en paz. Después de todo lo ocurrido en séptimo año, no me hubiera extrañado que ella pensara que yo nuevamente andaba tras Snape o algo así. Ese nocivo sexto sentido de las madres…

—Quería asegurarse de que yo iba a proporcionar todas las medidas de seguridad a nuestro hogar por lo ocurrido recientemente con los Mortífagos. Y eso es exactamente lo que haré ahora, así que necesitaré mi total concentración —dije de forma determinante para que no me interrogara más.

Mas no era una mentira. El hecho de que Severus se hubiera tomado todo eso tan en serio me retorció el estómago y decidí pasar parte de la noche protegiendo la casa con alarma antiintrusos, repelente de muggles, sortilegios insonorizadores, trampas, incluso activé todos mis cachivaches de defensa contra magia negra —Ojoloco hubiera estado orgulloso de eso — como detectores de tenebrismo y enemigos. Lo último que hice, fue dejar fuera de rastro la casa en el mapa. Terminé a las tres de la mañana con la sensación de haber corrido una maratón expuesta a un sol infernal. La cabeza me bombeaba por el cansancio, y bueno, por todas las impresiones de ese día.

.

Al siguiente día rendí muy poco en el trabajo. Para peor, tenía sólo informes que hacer. Me habría animado más ir a terreno, pero por suerte con mi amigo nos escapamos antes del trabajo para ir a la reunión que celebraría la Orden en el Cuartel General. No había olvidado yo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, así que estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre, pero traté de disimularlo lo máximo posible, dado que el morenazo era un as para leerme las facciones.

No sabía qué sería de mí cuando me enfrentara a Remus y a Severus al mismo tiempo. Tal vez se anularan mis sentimientos por sí solos.

_Bueno, bueno… Tonks alcanza para todos, no tienen que pelear por mí…_

Definitivamente, Remus no peleaba por mí. Y Severus tampoco. Yo peleaba sola con mis sentimientos.

Llegamos en el momento preciso que todos se estaban congregando alrededor de la mesa. Lo primero que hicieron mis ojos fue mirar a Severus, quien susurraba algo al lado de Dumbledore con cierta expresión de desprecio. Luego, miré a Sirius, quien fruncía la nariz y, balanceándose sobre le silla, echaba chispas por los ojos mirando a Severus. A su lado estaba Remus, quien se giró a mirarme y me hizo una señal con la mano. ¿O saludó a Kingsley? Sonreí levemente sólo por si acaso, con el corazón a mil por hora. Rápidamente miré a ambos como si estuviera observando un juego de ping-pong mientras me ubicaba en un extremo de la mesa.

No recuerdo exactamente todo lo que dijo Dumbledore esa noche, sólo sé que reforzó la seguridad del Departamento de Misterios, haciendo más asiduas nuestras guardias.

_Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga. De ese modo, no tendré que pensar tanto en el amor._

Tras la reunión, Severus se marchó. No me miró ni una sola vez, lo que me dolió bastante. Pero, luego de la noche anterior, ¿qué más podía hacer? No habíamos quedado en nada, no éramos nada.

—Luces cansada —dijo Remus, sentándose a mi lado a la hora de la cena.

Me giré lentamente, producto de la sorpresa. Había creído que no me dirigiría la palabra.

—Anoche hice un abuso de mi magia —dije, y le expliqué lo que había sucedido… omitiendo la parte en que Severus me había ido a ver. Remus no tenía esa enemistad con él como Sirius, pero no me atreví a decirle algo así. Desde luego, Severus no iba a hacer visitas nocturnas para aconsejar a gente. Habría dado que sospechar.

Hablamos poco, porque pronto Molly sirvió la cena, pero fue una conversación completamente normal… salvo por el hecho de que estuve con la sensación de tener el estómago adormecido por las cosquillas que me dieron al estar al lado de Remus.

No, no me estaba engañando a mí misma: definitivamente me gustaba Remus… y Severus.

Luego de la cena, Ojoloco le pidió el asiento a Remus y se puso a darme la lata. Pero se lo agradecí, fue la única manera de distraerme.

Las órdenes de Dumbledore no intervinieron con mi tiempo libre, pero sola decidí mantenerme un tiempo alejada de la Orden del Fénix para no estresarme con Remus. Sabía que a Severus no lo vería, lo que era una ventaja, pero ahora que tenía claro cuáles eran mis sentimientos, ver a Remus era igual de malo, porque me hacía sentirme culpable, y eso que ni siquiera estaba jugando a romper corazones. Apostaba a que el mío iba a salir más dañado.

—Y nuevamente a Tonks hace chocar la Quaffle contra el fierro del arco…

Entre esas semanas que transcurrieron, tuve a Eric Munch pegado a mi sombra. En un instante pensé que se había enterado, de alguna forma, de mi procedencia familiar y que me trataría de sonsacar información sobre los Mortífagos, pero sólo se acercaba a mí para preguntarme una y otra vez si quería salir con él.

"¿Salir? No tengo tiempo para salir, Munch. Tú tendrás un trabajo ligero, pero yo no."

"Hoy tampoco tengo tiempo. En serio, no es que no quiera."

"Lo siento mucho, tengo hoy un partido de Quidditch familiar. No, no puedo llevar gente, es FAMILIAR, tú no eres mi familia."

"Mi madre está enferma. Tengo que cuidarla. No querrás verme limpiar su vómito."

Eso y una infinidad de excusas más salieron de mi boca para sacarme a ese chiquillo de encima. Pude haberle dicho un sencillo "tengo novio" o "soy una superheroína por las noches, tengo grandes responsabilidades y no puedo arriesgarte", pero era una mentira tan grande en esos momentos, que me carcomía la consciencia decir algo como eso. Es decir… con Severus ya no éramos novios.

Por supuesto, desde luego… después de todo lo que habíamos pasado...

En un arranque de valentía, tomé una decisión: me había costado demasiado llegar a eso con Severus. Había sufrido mucho en la adolescencia, y otro tanto en mi segunda adolescencia, cuando me volví a reencontrar con él. Así que no iba a dejar las cosas en nada. No cuando él estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de demostrarme lo que sentía. Remus sólo era algo pasajero.

Al llegar a mi casa esa noche, dos semanas antes de San Valentín, me senté en mi escritorio —que muy pocas veces ocupaba —, y mientras veía la nieve caer, le escribí una carta a Severus. Expuse tanto mis sentimientos, de tal manera, que no me atreví a releer la carta, porque me moriría de vergüenza. Me limité a meterla en un sobre, escribir el nombre del destinatario y poner unos cuántos encantamientos para que nadie pudiera abrirla.

Fui al correo del Callejón Diagon al día siguiente y pagué para que una lechuza llevara la carta. Como no andaba con mucho dinero, no pude conseguir una muy buena, y como no pude conseguir una tan buena, no me enteré hasta mucho más tarde que la lechuza se había caído al mar en el camino. Mis palabras, probablemente se quedaron en el fondo del océano. Y, si hubiese sido capaz de llegar, mi carta se hubiese visto en el poder de Dolores Umbridge, esa cara de sapo, algo que había olvidado por completo. Sin embargo, como de nada me enteré, las semanas posteriores sufrí un mundo creyendo que Severus, sencillamente, no me quería contestar.

—Estúpida. Estúpida estupidísima estúpida. Eres la estúpida de las estúpidas. ¿Por qué tuve que hacerlo? ¿Por qué?

Y ahí estaba, una vez más, sola en San Valentín, en un triste día domingo de trabajo —recuperando horas—, con una carga laboral más grande que cien dragones teniendo una orgía juntos. Mi pelo estaba de un rosa desteñido, seco, disparado, y mi cara estaba más pálida que culo de monja. Estaba mitad triste y mitad enojada por no haber recibido respuesta alguna de Severus. Tenía ganas de llorar y de mandar todo a las heces fecales. No era mi día, definitivamente.

Alguien golpeó mi puerta, que estaba abierta. Subí lentamente la mirada, sabiendo quién era, pero me sorprendí a mí misma por la súbita felicidad que me invadió.

—Hola, Eric —saludé con desgano, pero con una leve sonrisa.

_No sonrías de ese modo, hace que te veas débil._

—No quiero interrumpirte —dijo con _comprensión_ —. Sólo quería dejarte esto —añadió sin titubear, colocando sobre mi mesa una caja encintada de manera muy elegante.

—Muchas gracias —dije de corazón.

—No es nada —dijo con amabilidad —. Feliz San Valentín.

—Feliz San Valentín para ti también.

Después de lo tan mala que había sido con el empalagoso de Eric, me estaba comenzando a arrepentir. Tal vez era mi única esperanza de terminar con la disyuntiva que aquejaba mis pensamientos.

Desenvolví la caja y no me sorprendí al ver que eran calderos de chocolate diminutos rellenos con diferentes tipos de salsas, cremas y mermeladas.

—Oh… son tantos… alguien los tiene que adoptar. Vengan a mi estómago, yo los invito, pobrecitos, estarán calentitos adentro...

No llevaba más de tres chocolates cuando comencé a sentir un malestar en el estómago. Pensé que tal vez, como era amargo el chocolate, había sido muy fuerte. Pero, cuando a los diez minutos estaba retorciéndome en la silla con mis manos en el abdomen y apretando los dientes, me di cuenta que Eric Munch se había vengado de mí, dándome chocolates envenenados.

—Esto…no…pudo haber…salido… mejor —determiné sin aliento, antes de vomitar sobre la alfombra.

Comencé a asustarme cuando sentí que el estómago se me estaba quemando. Lo único que me hubiera podido asustar más, hubiese sido ganas de ir al baño a hacer del número dos. El problema es que el baño quedaba demasiado lejos para mí.

_¿Qué he hecho mal? Acaso no tengo derecho a rechazar a alguien… múltiples veces?_

Cogí la varita. Con un movimiento sencillo envié un memorándum a Shacklebolt con la palabra "ayuda". No hubiera sido jamás capaz de realizar un patronus invisible con las tripas retorciéndoseme.

En dos minutos mi amigo estuvo allí. Apenas me vio, me cogió de un brazo y me sentó en una silla.

—Cuidado, que vomité ahí —gruñí cruzándome los brazos sobre la panza.

—Ya me di cuenta. En una ocasión distinta, contactaría a los Sanadores de San Mungo para que vinieran a buscarte. Pero, como no podemos llamar la atención, te colocarás tu capa —me la entregó —, y te llevaré en silla de ruedas. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Calderos de chocolates. Veneno. Eric. Estoy mareada…

Transformó mi silla de escritorio en una perfecta silla con ruedas.

—Creo que vomitaré de nuevo…

—Retenlo hasta que salgamos de aquí.

En cosa de minutos Kingsley me sacó de allí. Una vez afuera, enganchó mi brazo a su hombro y desaparecimos en conjunto en la calle más cercana al Hospital. Hacía tanto frío, que los muggles no se sorprendieron al verme con capa, pero sí comentaron el hecho de que yo estaba caminando agachada.

—Hagan paso a la anciana —dije, sin lograr transformar mis rasgos para asemejarme a una. El dolor se acentuaba cada vez más y más.

Apenas me vieron, dos sanadores me llevaron a una sala, donde me dieron todo tipo de pociones, sin embargo, ninguna hizo efecto. Lo único que consiguieron fue hacerme vomitar más y más. Comencé a asustarme y Kingsley también, así que no dudó en llamar a mis padres. Lo único que me faltaba era quedar hospitalizada porque un imbécil había tratado de matarme con chocolates sólo por despecho.


	3. Lechuzas perdidas

**Nuevo capítulo para disfruten, mi gente querida! Gracias a los que continúan leyendo. Un abrazo enorme!**

* * *

**.**

**III. Lechuzas perdidas**

**.**

—Lo voy a matar. Lo juro. Juro que lo voy a… ¡aagh...!

Me agaché por quinta vez para vomitar en la bacinica. Era una suerte de que tuviera un encantamiento desvanecedor, así no tenía que estar mirando mi vómito cada vez que cayera, o sintiendo cómo me salpicaba en mi propia cara. Mi madre me acariciaba el pelo y me miraba con lástima y severidad al mismo tiempo, como si yo hubiese tenido culpa de enfermarme. Ted había decidido marcharse antes que él vomitara por mi culpa. Si para algo no era valiente mi padre, era para las cosas asquerosas.

—No deberías ser tan exigente. Tal vez, si le dieras una oportunidad… —dijo mi madre como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No, Andrómeda Tonks, —respondí gangosa y enojada— ahora menos, ni en un millón de años. Yo soy completamente libre de escoger a quien quiera, y no voy a elegir a un imbécil con cara de grano. Además, el aliento le huele.

—¿Y acaso a ti no? —preguntó con las cejas arqueadas.

—¡Eso es porque he vomitado como quinientas veces! ¡Buad…!

Contuve la arcada y me permanecí quieta, respirando con fuerza, tratando de concentrarme en mi cuerpo. Yo era la dueña, yo tenía completo control sobre él. O no.

Creí que mejoraría pronto, al cabo que eran sólo bombones venenosos, y los sanadores siempre tenían la solución, es decir… por algo eran sanadores, ¿no?, porque sanaban a la gente. Sin embargo, a medida que pasaban las horas, yo me iba colocando de mal en peor. Cerca de las dos de la tarde estaba delirando, y con fiebre. Mi madre estaba hecha un demonio, corriendo de un lado a otro, poniéndome paños fríos en la cabeza y luchando contra los doctores. Mi padre había tenido que volver para actuar como refuerzo. Se ponía detrás de mi madre, con los brazos cruzados y asintiendo fervientemente con las cejas fruncidas.

—Quiero que le diga ahora mismo qué le sucede a mi hija —le exigió mi madre a mi sanador de cabecera, un tal Nuadha Sheelin, quien tenía un acento irlandés tremendamente molestoso —. No es normal que esté así. ¡Mírela! ¿Alguien, alguna vez, ha estado tan verde como ella? Si no hace nada por corregirlo, le juro que llevaré esto más allá, y créame que puedo ser un real dolor en el trasero si usted me desafía.

Mi yo interior se tapó los oídos al escuchar la palabra "trasero" viniendo de su boca.

Me aislaron en una sala y comenzaron a estudiarme con todo tipo de pociones, hechizos y encantamientos. Yo, prácticamente, estaba inconsciente por tanto sedante, pero en los pocos momentos de lucidez que tuve, pensé una y otra vez qué haría Kinglsey, y si me cobraría todas esas horas de trabajo que estaba perdiendo.

Estuve un día completo sin saber de mí, porque decidieron dejarme en un estado de coma para poder analizarme mejor, sin ser aún más vapuleada por la extraña enfermedad.

Dos días después de aquel desastroso 14 de febrero dieron con la respuesta, que era aún más simple que la solución: definitivamente Munch me había puesto veneno, pero lo más terrible aún, fue que yo había resultado ser alérgica a ese veneno, lo que exacerbó el efecto dañino en mi cuerpo, causando una serie de respuestas defensivas para eliminar la toxina de mi organismo. Estuve con una estricta dieta de alimentación y de brebajes para recuperar mi salud, durante tres días más. Mis padres me visitaron todos los días durante una hora para acompañarme. A Ted se le hizo mucho más ameno el ir, dado que yo ya había parado de vomitar.

Estuve la mayor parte de los días sola, lo que me hacía cada vez pensar más y más en cosas que no debía.

_A estas alturas, yo ya debí haber recibido respuesta. Pero nada. Nada. ¡La vida de ese hombre no puede ser tan ocupada!_

Desesperada, en un momento, pedí pluma y pergamino a uno de los Sanadores que me atendía y escribí con premura un "Estoy en San Mungo. Podrías venir a verme, por si te interesa saber cómo estoy.", apostando a que, de alguna u otra forma, él se había enterado de que estaba en el hospital. En esa ocasión, sin embargo, escribí la dirección de su casa y no la de Hogwarts, porque era probable que en algún momento de la vida, la visitara.

El penúltimo día que estuve en el Hospital, apareció la persona que no esperaba ver en absoluto. Cuando la blanca puerta de mi habitación se abrió, creí que a mis padres se les había olvidado decirme algo, pero en vez de ello, entró Remus, ataviado con una túnica de viaje color canela oscuro, gruesa y en mejor estado que muchas de sus ropas. Afuera debía de hacer frío. Mi cuarto no tenía ventanas, pero su rostro estaba pálido.

—Remus, ¡vaya! —exclamé con sorpresa, sintiendo de súbito la garganta seca. Algo se agitó en mi interior.

El mago me sonrió con amabilidad y acercó una silla a la cama, lo suficiente para verme y hablarme, pero no para tocarme ni establecer mucha intimidad.

Nunca habíamos sido físicamente cercanos, pero en ese instante, sentí la distancia, la misma sensación que tuve aquella vez que fuimos a dejar a los muchachos a Hogwarts en el autobús noctámbulo. Fuera la razón que fuera por la que Remus tenía puesta esa coraza de rechazo, agradecí profundamente el hecho de que fuera a visitarme, pero mi inquietud creció.

¿Qué había hecho o dicho yo para que se comportara de ese modo? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería por temor a avergonzarme, mas en ese mismo instante, tomé una decisión.

_Olvídate de lo que sientes, Tonks, porque ya estás recibiendo suficiente daño como para querer más. Así que, sólo sé la misma de siempre, risueña, despreocupada y torpe._

Sólo esperaba cumplirla al pie de la letra, aunque en lo último no tenía que poner demasiado esfuerzo porque era algo que me salía natural.

—Lamento mucho lo que te ha ocurrido. Estás mucho más delgada —comentó con voz ronca.

—Sí, bueno, estuve casi tres días prácticamente vomitando mis propios órganos. Sólo tendré que buscar ahora la manera de vengarme de ese idiota de Munch, pero creo que con el trabajo que me espera a la vuelta, se me terminará olvidando —sonreí.

—Estás mucho mejor, ¿no? Me encontré con tus padres en la entrada y me mencionaron que mañana te dan de alta.

—Menos mal, porque ya me estoy comenzando a aburrir de esto, y comienzo a apestar, así que entiendo por qué estás tan alejado, no me ofenderé.

El hombre dio un respingo.

—¿Qué? No, no, para nada, no siento ningún olor…

—Es una broma, Remus —advertí riendo ante su expresión de incomodidad —. No, pero en serio, es mejor que no te acerques demasiado—, añadí con seriedad, y él no supo se reír o fruncir el ceño. Finalmente, hizo un gesto de ambos—. ¿Alguna novedad?

Permaneció cerca de diez minutos en los que me puso al día de algunas noticias de la Orden del Fénix, pero nada que incluyera a Severus. Aún no se sabía información del paradero de los Mortífagos ni el Innombrable y me reveló, con cierta delicadeza, que él junto con Hestia Jones, se estaban turnando para pasearse por San Mungo para mantenerlo vigilado.

—La verdad es que pocos somos los que sabemos que te envenenaron con chocolates, pero Ojoloco insistió que debíamos ser cautelosos y que era muy probable que uno de los secuaces de Voldemort estuviera esperando a este momento para deshacerte de ti.

—Ojoloco es un alterado, pero debo reconocer que no me sorprendería que mi querida tía Bellatrix estuviera aguardando a ello a la vuelta del pasillo.

Se retiró con la misma cautela, despidiéndose con un sutil vaivén de la mano y una mirada indescriptible. Remus Lupin solía ser melancólico y silencioso, mas supe en ese instante que sus sentimientos eran más profundos.

—¿Es que, acaso, no me puede gustar gente normal? —suspiré.

.

Regresé en toda mi gloria al trabajo el día el día sábado. Kinglsey estaba tan contento de que me mejorara, que me regañó todo el día, diciéndome cosas como "¡Nunca más se te ocurra recibir chocolates!" "¡Si te vuelves a enfermar del estómago, juro que te mato!" y "Deja de comer como cerda, porque si te mueres, ¡vas a tener que seguir trabajando, aunque sea en calidad de fantasma!".

Mi malhumor estaba a flor de piel esos días, y no pude evitar hacerle un encantamiento zancadilla a Eric Munch. Kinglsey me había amenazado sobre el vengarme y exponerme de alguna manera más violenta e incorrecta (como hacerle una maldición Cruciatus). Me molestó que me lo recalcara, porque sabía perfectamente que ya no estábamos en una situación de libertad absoluta. Mi tía loca andaba suelta por ahí y lo que menos necesitaba era llamar la atención. Decidí perdonar a Eric Munch, pero sólo de momento.

Esa noche decidí quedarme en Grimmauld Place, estaba demasiado cansada para lidiar con mi madre, pero no me salvé de Ojoloco, quien comenzó a darme una serie de consejos para evitar comer comida envenenada.

—Con tal de no perder una nalga por veneno, no me importa vomitar un poco —añadí con descaro, cuando me estaba comenzando a hacer doler la cabeza.

Algunos días de la siguiente semana, estuve pasando donde Sirius, quien estaba muy solo últimamente. Remus estaba atareado con la misión que le había delegado Dumbledore, y Arthur me pidió por favor que le echara un ojo a mi primo, porque Molly estaba aterrada de que hiciera alguna locura, como ir a Hogwarts para ver a Harry o para salir a cazar Mortífagos por su cuenta. Por suerte, no demostró tener gana de eso, aunque lo oí criticar innumerables veces al director de Hogwarts por mantenerlo en cautiverio, lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto y pretendí oír atentamente para no ofenderlo. A pesar de mi poco interés de oír sus usuales alegatos, fue el único apoyo que tuve durante esas semanas. Kingsley estaba aún más atareado que yo, Severus no daba señales de nada, Remus no había asomado ni las narices y yo, estaba demasiado preocupada y nerviosa para exponerme a ser interrogada por mí madre, quien era perfectamente capaz de sospechar que algo me ocurría.

—Mmm… ¿Sirius?

Estábamos cenando en silencio. Era el cuarto día que pasaba en Grimmauld Place. La chimenea estaba encendida y potenciada con un encantamiento para que la llama fuera más grande, porque hacía un frío de los mil demonios. La calle estaba cubierta por casi un metro de nieve. Y no se podía ver por las ventanas hacia afuera por el vaho en los vidrios. No faltaban muchos días para que la luna estuviera nuevamente completa.

—¿Quieres ponerte acá? Sigues temblando.

—Sí, lo sé, pero no, no es eso —sonreí. Estaba abrigada hasta las orejas, y los guantes no me permitían tomar bien los cubiertos, pero temía que iba a caer enferma, por culpa del exceso de trabajo y el mal tiempo. Mas, eso no me preocupaba —. ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

—No —dijo con seriedad. Luego, sonrió —. Fui cómplice de los secretos sucios de tu madre. Puedo cargar con lo tuyo.

—¡Vaya! ¿En qué estás pensando? Yo soy una blanca paloma. Nada como mi madre.

El incómodo silencio que nos había inundado quedó atrás y el ambiente se aligeró.

—¿Remus tiene algún problema con las mujeres?

Definitivamente no esperó que le preguntara eso, porque se atragantó y escupió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

—¿A qué te refieres? Remus es muy macho —dijo con un orgullo que no había percibido antes — Es un lobo, y por naturaleza, no porque el imbécil de Fenrir Greyback lo haya mordido. Estoy seguro que ya tenía alma de lobo antes de eso.

Me largué a reír.

—Cuando lo conocí, lo noté muy relajado y simpático. Ahora, es diferente. Su timidez es perturbadora… se ha vuelto más reservado.

Sirius arqueó las cejas.

—¿Es mi imaginación o insinúas que… —entrecerró los ojos. Me quedé quieta, casi sin respirar. ¿Es que, acaso, yo era muy evidente? — dijiste algo y lo ofendiste?

Hice una mueca, conforme, y asentí, aliviada.

—A veces soy un poco desubicada, lo reconozco. ¿Te ha mencionado algo a ti? Digo, eres su amigo.

—No, no hemos hablado demasiado. Sé que a veces le molesta estar conmigo porque refunfuño demasiado, pero he notado que hay algo raro en él. No precisamente algo malo, pero está… distanciado.

—Bien, tal vez esté pasando por el estrés que todos tenemos —concluí, un poco decepcionada.

Me gustaba Remus, eso estaba claro, y me gustaba lo suficiente como para inquietarme, sin embargo, justo cuando me ponía a pensar demasiado en él, aparecía una cabeza de pelo grasiento volando en medio del aire, borrando todo tipo de pensamientos.

.

Días más tarde, me llegó una nota desde el Correo de Lechuzas a la oficina del Ministerio, mientras escribía miles de informes para Kingsley, avisándome que la lechuza que había enviado hace semanas no había completado su viaje porque había perecido en medio del mar.

_"Sentimos la poca anticipación, pero últimamente el correo presenta problemas de retraso e información por renovación del sistema."_

_ ¿"Del sistema"? _Hubiese sido más sincero que dijeran "estamos cambiando las lechuzas viejas por nuevas.

Sentí una oleada de paz, pero a la vez me inquieté, porque si bien Severus no había recibido aquella carta, significaba que también estaba pensando en que yo no quería comunicarme con él. Suponiendo que pensara en mí. Tal vez, la única que pensaba en mí, era yo.

—Maldición, ¿por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil?

Y, entonces, pensé lo más obvio, imaginando que tampoco había ido a su casa para lograr recibir la otra carta que envié durante mi estadía en el hospital: el destino, sencillamente, no quería que Severus y yo estuviéramos juntos.

Viendo todo globalmente, podía apostar que no quería que estuviera con nadie.

_Pero Eric Munch siempre estará para ti, _dijo una voz burlona en mi cerebro.

—Ni en mis peores pesadillas.

La vida seguía, y yo tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.

.

A finales de febrero, el Ministerio tuvo grandes problemas con los que lidiar, y parte de ellos, tenían que ver con los Aurors, como siempre. Por un lado, quién sabe cómo había ocurrido, "El Quisquilloso", revista a la que, la mayoría, la consideraba un pedazo de basura, había una entrevista hecha a Harry, y que se titulaba "Harry Potter habla por fin: "Toda la verdad sobre El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y la noche que lo vi regresar". Causó gran conmoción, sobre todo a mi familia. Mi madre estaba más paranoica que nunca, mi padre ahogaba su preocupación en cervezas —pero, claro, según él no era alcohólico, sólo era estrés —, y yo, todas las noches, chequeaba que todos los sortilegios de la casa estuvieran activos. También, a menudo me asomaba por la ventana y tenía pesadillas. Según Dumbledore nos había narrado cuando nos reunimos por primera vez, eso era lo que exactamente había sucedido, y haber leído el testimonio de Harry, todo lo hacía aún más real, el riesgo constante, los peligros. Por otro lado, Fudge se dio el tiempo de hacer una conferencia para los empleados del Ministerio con el fin de censurar la información dar tranquilidad, fingiendo, con su estúpida sonrisa, que todo estaba perfectamente bien, cuando no era así. No sirvió de mucho, porque el terror ya había sido sembrado en la mente de la gente. Sin embargo, yo era más valiente de lo que mi madre esperaba que fuera, y amaba lo que hacía. Quería proteger a la gente que quería, aunque no significaba que me gustara andar debatiéndome a duelo con medio mundo, como estaba sucediendo en esos precisos instantes: y era problema de nosotros, los pobres Aurors.

—¡No me atraparás!

—Demonios… —mascullé evitando cerrar los ojos por el dolor, cambiándome la varita a la mano buena — ¡Claro que sí, idiota! ¡Petríficus totalus!

Creí que fallaría, pero di justo en el blanco y me tuve que agachar para esquivar un encantamiento aturdidor que iba directo hacia mí. Sentí olor a pelo chamuscado: tal vez no debí haberme hecho un peinado afro, demasiado alto y notorio.

Vi la sombra de Savage pasar por delante de mí velozmente para contraatacar un maleficio con uno de los ladrones, quien cayó como saco de papas al suelo y no se movió más. Como pude reparé mi mano —volvió a su forma natural, pero la herida me seguía sangrando en el antebrazo y ardía un poco —, y me puse de pie para despertar a uno de nuestro equipo que estaba inconsciente, porque el muy idiota se había resbalado con mierda de perro y se había golpeado en la cabeza.

Dos días antes, un funcionario de San Mungo nos informó que habían desaparecido un arsenal de reservas de sangre de dragón de forma anónima. Era primera vez que ocurría, y por supuesto que no íbamos a permitir que sucediera de nuevo, así que Kingsley me puso al mando del caso, sabiendo que yo ya estaba aburrida de revisar informes y hacer capacitaciones a ineptos sin remedio.

Fue fácil dar con la conexión, dado que eran novatos, pero habían resultado ser magos muy hábiles.

Como era de esperarse, nada de eso salió en El Profeta. Por supuesto, no estaba ligado a los Mortífagos, pero Fudge estaba empeñado a quedar como un héroe.

Ahí estábamos, entonces, en medio de la noche, en el interior de un castillo de Leyburn, a la luz de unas antorchas decorativas. El cuidador muggle era otro personaje que yacía en el suelo, sin consciencia.

Corriendo en el aire, entrando por una ventana, entró el patronus de Kingsley. Di un respingo, asustada, pero recordé que eso sólo podía verlo y oírlo yo. Miré hacia los demás, Aurors, que estaban atando a todos los bandidos en un solo grupo para que no se escaparan.

—_Doce en punto, fuera de la Casa de los Gritos._

Miré mi reloj al tiempo que Rufus Scrimgeour se materializaba con miembros del Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores: faltaban cinco minutos para la hora. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante? Jamás me habían citado fuera de Grimmauld Place, menos en un lugar como aquél. La Casa de Los Gritos era un lugar prohibido… embrujado.


	4. Remordimientos

**Mis queridos lectores, a parte de ser completamente cierto que he estado con un montón de trabajos por los estudios, he de confesar que me obsesioné, como siempre con una serie, Supernatural, la que tiene mil temporadas con mil capítulos cada uno, ajajaj, y eso me lleva tiempo, pero de todos modos me estoy esforzando para entregarles una historia de calidad. Espero que continúen disfrutando.**

Por cierto, todo los cabos sueltos de este cap, se resolverán en el próximo. Los amo!

* * *

**IV. Remordimientos**

**.**

Probablemente, en otro momento me hubiese preocupado más. En esos instantes, no tenía la posibilidad de cavilar lo irregular de la situación. Probablemente me hubiera dado miedo estando en calma. Bueno, y en cualquier caso, me había enfrentado a magos bastante peligrosos. Los fantasmas no podían ser peor… ¿o sí?

Agarré a Savage de la túnica y lo jalé hacia mí.

—Cúbreme. Tengo una emergencia.

Antes que pudiera decirme algo, yo ya había desaparecido y me había materializado en un nevado Hogsmeade, pero con una noche completamente despejada y fría. Me coloqué la capucha para que no se me enfriaran las orejas y caminé hasta la verja de la casa hasta que, de pronto, apareció a lo lejos el lince iluminado. El patronus de Kingsley me guió hasta la puerta de la casa, que se abrió sola con un horrible chirrido, seguido de varias voces que repiquetearon en el interior. Me dio un escalofrío, y por un instante, dudé en entrar. Pero si Kingsley me había enviado un patronus con esas instrucciones, significaba que era confiable.

Nunca había estado allí antes, y me pareció una imagen horrible. Estaba sucio, tétrico, con un pesado olor a humedad y pobremente iluminado. Me distraje un momento, observando los detalles de la casa, hasta que la voz de Dumbledore me hizo volver a la realidad.

—Parece que tuviste un poco de acción, Tonks —dijo con simpatía.

—Luces como el infierno —añadió Kingsley, con voz burlona.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Remus, asombrado.

—Pobrecita —comentó Hestia Jones con lástima.

—Vayamos al grano —gruñó Snape.

—Probablemente hayan sido Mortífagos —rezongó Ojoloco.

Tantas emociones cruzaron por mi cuerpo en ese momento, que me quedé de piedra durante algunos cuántos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, qué contestar. No me acordaba ni de dónde venía.

—¿Qué? —inquirí, oyendo con atención cómo los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban.

Los miré a todos, sin saber qué pregunta contestar primero, pero reaccioné al verme que aún me faltaba un trozo de manga de la túnica y que mi herida estaba coagulando. Era una imagen desagradable. Con un movimiento ágil de mi varita, hice crecer el trozo de tela que le faltaba para ocultar mi pálido brazo de los curiosos ojos de los demás. Ardía un poco, pero en esos instantes había cosas más importantes.

Definitivamente, ver a Remus y a Severus en un espacio tan reducido, había activado mi alarma de emociones. Era como tener una guerra de felicidad y tristeza en mi interior al mismo tiempo.

—O, tal vez, la señorita Tonks, sí nos tenga que contar alguna interesante historia —añadió en un sise Snape, dirigiéndome una mirada desagradable.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, con desprecio. Quería que sintiera mi enojo por su eterna ingratitud, mas la mirada insistente de los demás, sobre todo de Kingsley, que tenía los ojos aún más saltones de lo normal, causó que mi ira se desvaneciera con la velocidad con la que había llegado.

—El atrapar a los ladrones de sangre de dragón nos costó un poco más de lo que pensamos. Pero no es nada grave, está todo bajo control.

—Perfecto, es bueno saber que algo ha salido bien. Ahora, podemos continuar… —Dumbledore hizo aparecer media docena de sillas de chintz para que nos ubicáramos en un círculo.

Intenté coger el asiento contiguo al de Kingsley, pero Hestia me ganó.

_Esto es una broma._

Por una extrañísima razón del destino, que no me debió haber molestado ni sorprendido en absoluto, quedé ubicada entre Remus y Severus.

"_Hola, muchachos. Qué bueno tenerlos aquí a ambos. Aprovechando la ocasión, me gustaría saber ¡qué demonios se les cruza por la mente en estos momentos! A menos, por supuesto, que tengan en la mente alguna otra mejor idea…_

_ ¿Qué?_

_ ¿¡Qué estoy pensando!?_

Sentí que la sangre de las piernas se me fue a la cabeza. Me pellizqué el brazo bueno para concentrarme y palidecer mi rostro. Era el momento menos indicado para echar a volar el lado erótico de mi imaginación.

_No olvides que Snape es capaz de leerte la mente. _

Dumbledore estaba preocupado, lo que se nos contagió a todos en cosa de segundos. Dolores Umbridge no paraba de inmiscuirse en los asuntos de Hogwarts para reprimir a los estudiantes y Harry no mejoraba en Oclumancia. No pude evitar hacer un ruidito de incredulidad cuando el director mencionó que Severus le estaba haciendo clases privadas al inocente muchacho, y debo admitir que sentí celos, celos de no poder estar yo en ese lugar, y los cuales se esfumaron cuando oí a Remus hablar.

Lo observé con atención, y sé que Snape me miró a mí cuando lo hice.

Y de súbito, no supe qué hacer. Me hallé flotando en la nada, con un futuro absolutamente ciego. Si estiraba mi mano hacia Severus y tomaba la de él, sabría lo que sentiría. Si cogía la de Remus —jamás había tomado su mano —, era muy probable que sintiera lo mismo. Pero, si no lo hiciera… Si los sentimientos fueran diferentes, si fuera uno más fuerte que el otro, ¿qué podría hacer?

Yo no quería sentir menos, tampoco quería sentir más. Sólo quería sentir, pero no elegir. En ese momento me sentí con una adolescente, lo que me aterró y me gustó al mismo tiempo. Oí la agradable, tibia y alarmada voz del mago. No se parecía en nada a la del profesor de Pociones. Todo eso, era demasiado excitante. Jamás me había sucedido algo como eso, es decir, querer estar con dos personas a la vez, no solamente del verbo "estar", oh, Dios, mi cerebro estaba hecho un desastre… En cualquier momento mi cabeza iba a comenzar a dar vueltas hasta que saliera despedida hasta el techo.

Me giré hacia Severus sutilmente, con una mirada calculadora. Me observó fugazmente, como si estuviera sólo pasando por mi rostro.

Suspiré con tal fuerza, que causé distracción. Todos se volvieron hacia mí.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Dumbledore, escaneándome a través de sus lentes con forma de media luna.

Parpadeé con desconcierto, no me había dado cuenta del pequeño alboroto que había causado.

—No, sólo que todo es tan complicado desde que Umbridge está en Hogwarts —improvisé, algo que era bastante cierto —, ¿hay alguna manera de que se le prohíba lo que está haciendo? ¿Alguna laguna en las leyes? ¿O saber que está siendo manipulada por… alguien más?

Severus tosió con desagrado, y supe de inmediato que significaba un "¿acaso eres retardada o te haces?". Me sorprendió que no me molestara. Remus estaba a mi lado. Eso era suficiente.

—No eres la única que ha pensado eso —dijo el director con seriedad —, pero luego de un tiempo, me he dado cuenta que Dolores es tan desagradable como su mirada… o su forma de expresarse. Algo natural. Así que podemos descartar la manipulación. Y, desde luego, Hogwarts no tiene más remedio que soportar hasta que las cosas den un giro.

La reunión no duró mucho más. Kingsley se despidió de mí con una palmada en la espalda y corrió hacia la noche. Tenía un montón de trabajo. Agradecía yo no tener un puesto más importante. Por lo menos aún me quedaba algo de vida en mí día a día. Bueno, después de todo, era lo único que le distraía de la eterna ausencia de Margaret.

_Ahora me haces bastante falta, ¿sabes?_

Severus desapareció rapidísimo del lugar. Cuando salí de la casa, no había rastro de él. Me sentí decepcionada al no verlo caminar a paso lento hasta el castillo, como si quisiera esperarme… Después de todo, Hogsmeade era escenario de algunas vivencias que habíamos tenido juntos. Había vomitado en sus zapatos, e incluso casi cometí un suicidio tratando de lanzarme de uno de los carruajes de Hogwarts mientras estaba en movimiento. Sentía tan lejanos esos recuerdos…

Metí mis manos en los bolsillos y alcé los hombros para protegerme el cuello por el frío. Miré a Remus. Mientras todos se alejaban, encapuchados y silenciosos hasta las verjas, para poder desaparecer, él se había quedado frente a la desvencijada y podrida casa, viéndola con ojos brillantes, llenos de ansiedad. Saber Legeremancia me habría sido útil en ese minuto.

.

No había pensado tanto en ella, tal vez lo suficiente para recordar su existencia. Ser profesor no era tarea fácil, no cuando tenía que estar pendiente de Potter y todos los demás mediocres de Hogwarts, y más difícil era la situación cuando tenía que estar jugando al doble agente para Dumbledore. Era mi deber, desde luego, mi promesa, y nada podría mejorarlo, pero llegaba un punto en el que me sentía estancado y deseaba enviar todo al demonio.

Fue una punzada de ira la que cruzó mi mente cuando le vi el brazo sangrando. Creí que estaba asustada, su palidez y delgadez la hacían ver frágil. Sin embargo, estaba despreocupada. No sé porqué me sorprendí de eso. Hubiese preferido verla aterrada. ¿Cómo podía mantenerme a su lado cuando estaba tan campante por la vida?

Su actitud sólo terminaba de confirmarme que yo era un riesgo. Si alguien nos veía juntos, si alguien tenía la más mínima sospecha de que teníamos una relación, sería el fin de ambos. De hecho, la víbora de Bellatrix me había hablado del tema una noche de reunión en la Mansión de los Malfoy.

_ —¿Te has topado con mi querida sobrina, Snape? —inquirió con tono despectivo, escupiendo veneno en cada sílaba. El Señor Tenebroso aún no hacía acto de presencia. _

_ Estábamos en la sala, prácticamente en silencio, iluminados por la araña de velas, lo que brindaba un aspecto dramático a la situación._

_ —Ya te dije la otra vez que no. Tengo un limitado contacto con los demás. Los otros no tienen tanta confianza en mí como Dumbledore._

_ Sonrió con malicia._

_ —No me sorprende. Yo tampoco confiaría en ti… nunca._

Jamás se me habría ocurrido decirle de nuestra estrecha relación. Si algo iba a tratar de impedir como fuera, era que ella se lograra acercar demasiado a Nymphadora. De hecho, no quería que se aproximara ni un centímetro. Era aterradora la idea, sólo pensar qué podría hacerle a Tonks…

No iba a permitirlo. No iba a permitir más bajas. Tal vez no estuviera enamorado de ella, pero la quería. Prefería no tenerla a mi lado antes de arriesgarla. Me remordía la conciencia tener sentimientos por ella. Por un lado, Lily me atormentaba, y por el otro, veía un mar de Mortífagos furiosos.

Pero notar cómo miraba a Lupin, esas miradas que suponía que reservaba para mí… No veía la solución en ello. Él era tan riesgoso como yo, y apostaba a que más, después de todo, era un mugroso licántropo.

Decidí esperarla después de la reunión, sólo para poder despedirme de un modo que no le hiciera daño e intenté no demostrar los celos que me invadieron al verla tan cerca de Lupin, pero no resulté airoso de eso, como tampoco pude evitar besarla, eso era siempre tentador. No debí haberlo hecho, y por un segundo, dudé en seguirla a casa, pero lo mejor, ya habiendo confirmado que se preocupada por su seguridad, era alejarme de ella, de una sola vez.

Volviendo a la soledad de mi despacho, extraje una caja y la puse sobre la cama. Esos eran los únicos recuerdos que tenía de alguien, y pertenecían a una sola persona.

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, deseando, por un segundo, no haber conocido jamás a Lily Evans.

.

Del uno al diez, ocho era el número que pensaba en Tonks durante el día. Los otros dos números eran para preocuparme del resto de las actividades que tenía que realizar. Su sonrisa, su mirada, sus carcajadas y sus gestos giraban alrededor de mi cabeza causando estragos en mis sentimientos. Mas, esos sólo eran pensamientos. Verla, era algo completamente diferente. Tenerla ante mi vista, significaba tener que controlar algo que quería salir de mi pecho y se quería enganchar a ella. Sentir su energía, su presencia a mi lado, durante la reunión, sabiendo que estaba herida, me hizo querer abrazarla.

Eso estaba llegando demasiado lejos. "Abrazar" ya era demasiado. Logré, sin embargo, intercambiar algunas palabras al final de la reunión, y supe que podía actuar con normalidad, siempre que no la mirara demasiado y no se ubicara muy cerca.

¿Qué me sucedía? Desde luego no había sentido algo así desde la adolescencia, y no eran momentos para permitirme algo como eso.

Prácticamente huí del lugar. Para buscar distracción —y porque Sirius e había amenazado con que pondría excremento de Buckbeak en mi cama si no iba a informarle de las reuniones extraoficiales—, fui directamente a Grimmauld Place.

—No te esperaba hasta mañana —dijo a modo de saludo cuando me vio entrar a la cocina. Estaba leyendo un libro en tanto bebía una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Sí, es que Dumbledore nos convocó.

—¿Alguna novedad? —dijo con desprecio.

—No más de lo mismo. El Ministerio está controlándolo todo, y, según Snape, Harry va de mal en peor con la Oclumancia.

—Si le llega a hacer algo, te juro que le arrancaré los sesos —gruñó dando un golpe con la botella en la superficie de la mesa.

—Dumbledore está preocupado por eso. Quizá Harry no se ha esforzado lo suficiente.

—No hay que pedir mucho, el muchacho odia a Snape. Y lo felicito por ello.

—Odiar no da la solución a nada —me senté frente a él con una cerveza en la mano.

Sirius me miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Hablando de "odiar"… ¿te pasa algo con mi prima?

—"¿Prima?" —susurré, distraído. A menudo olvidaba que Sirius tenía familiares vivos.

—Sí, Tonks. ¿Te pasa algo con ella?

Mi estómago se apretó un tanto.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, ella me lo ha preguntado. De pronto sintió que te caía mal, que tu actitud hacia a ella había mutado. Quiere saber si dijo algo malo, que te hubiese ofendido.

—¿Ella te dijo que me lo preguntaras?

—Por supuesto que no, ¡mujeres! Sólo quería saber si yo sabía algo. Le dije que podía confiar en mí, así que te agradecería que no mencionaras nada —sonrió con inocencia —. En fin, explícate.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No te hagas. Estás diferente, Remus Lupin, y te conozco lo suficiente para saber que hay pensamientos extraños en tu cabeza. ¿Acaso te ofendió por tu licantropía?

—¡Claro que no! Tonks es muy noble.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron aún más.

—Sé que quieres decir "estúpida", así que, no omitas palabras conmigo. ¡Hey! Espera… —hizo una mueca y abrió los ojos como platos — Esa mirada la he visto antes, esa mirada de escepticismo y crítica. Y tu tono de voz. Lo he oído, sí. No me digas que…

Arqueé las cejas, expectante y con el corazón súbitamente acelerado. A veces odiaba ser amigo de Sirius, tendía a ser demasiado perceptivo, incluso diciendo las cosas como bromas, solía acertar.

—¿Te gusta Tonks?

—¿Qué? —arqueé levemente las cejas, pero no lo suficiente para parecer convincente.

—Me oíste —me miró con picardía —. Te gusta. Lo veo, lo puedo notar, ¡ay! ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! ¿Te gusta Tonks?

—¿Lo estás afirmando por tu cuenta o me lo estás preguntando? —dije ofendido.

—Ambas cosas, pero quiero oírlo de ti —dijo emocionado.

Abrí la boca, sin saber qué contestar. Afirmarlo sería mucho más problemático para mí.

—Si te gusta, ¿qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Soy un licántropo, Sirius, por si no lo recuerdas.

—Sí, y yo un fugitivo. No veo el problema —se encogió de hombros.

—Le llevo demasiados años.

—Nah, no es suficiente —me miró con atención —. No estás de broma. ¿En serio?

—No veo la gracia.

—¿Qué tienes que seas un licántropo decrépito? ¡Estás vivo!

Me puse de pie.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de esto, Sirius.

—¡Pero yo sí!

Se envaró y se plantó frente a mí. Sus ojos despedían fuego y su semblante temblaba.

—Escúchame, Remus Lupin —su voz sonó afilada, tajante —, que te lo diré una sola vez —respiró con fuerza —. No es primera vez que haces esto, que te alejas de la gente que quieres y también alejas a los que quieren estar contigo. Basta. O haces algo, o lo hago yo. Pero no voy a permitir que la vida de mi amigo se le vaya entre las manos, teniéndolo todo para ser feliz. Yo tengo pocas oportunidades, pero tú sí. Deja de autocompadecerte, es patético.

Controlé el impulso de empujarlo o gritarle.

—Es más difícil que eso. Y después de todo… ¿Qué sabes tú, Sirius?

Me di media vuelta y salí en cosa de segundos, de la cocina y de Grimmauld Place. Ni yo mismo podía soportarme en ese instante.


	5. La verdad

****Mis queridos, muchas gracias a ustedes por leerme y apoyarme, espero que disfruten este capítulo! Cariños a todos.

* * *

**V. La verdad**

**.**

Remus era un hombre realmente atractivo. Sus cicatrices lo hacían ver más desvalido ante los demás, pero a mí, sólo me causaban más atracción. ¿Era normal eso? Eran como las cicatrices de un guerrero.

Me acerqué, con mis manos en los bolsillos, y me puse a su lado.

—¿Estás bien? —susurré sonriendo levemente.

Giró su cabeza hacia mí e hizo una mueca.

—Es difícil decirlo. Esta casa significa mi perdición, pero también la mayoría de mis alegrías.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Habías estado antes aquí?

—Varias noches de Hogwarts las tuve que vivir aquí —dijo, observando la casa otra vez —. Fantasmas, demonios, poltergeist… bueno, ¿qué peor de lo que hay en Hogwarts? Claro, sirvió para alejarlos… nada peor que un licántropo furioso.

Fruncí el ceño. Me acerqué un poco más, mirando fugazmente hacia atrás. Ya no había nadie.

—¿Me estás diciendo que jamás ha estado embrujada?

—Exacto. Si hubieran sabido que un licántropo habitaba ahí, cada cierto tiempo… hubieran prendido fuego a la casa, sin duda, y habrían salido a cazarme con tridentes. Dumbledore me protegió hasta el último día de colegio.

—Y tus amigos.

—Y mis amigos, por supuesto. Aunque, algunas veces, fuimos bastante irresponsables —me miró otra vez, y pude notar un destello de reproche en su mirada. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para rozar su brazo si me estiraba medio centímetro.

Dio un paso hacia adelante, con cautela, lo que me hizo sentir fatal. Era obvio que se estaba alejando de mí.

—Sólo ellos entendieron. Cualquier otra persona, no lo hubiera dejado pasar.

—Si yo hubiese estado en el lugar de cualquier persona en esa época, si hubiese sabido que era un hombre lobo, le habría dejado estar.

Frunció el ceño y se giró otra vez. Pareció algo molesto.

—¿En serio? ¿Tan arriesgada?

—No he dicho que hubiera entrado a la casa —me defendí, asombrada por su actitud —, pero bueno, si hubiese sabido que ese hombre lobo en particular eras tú, sí lo hubiera hecho —reconocí con firmeza.

Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos por unos segundos.

—Tengo que irme —dijo de pronto, dando media vuelta—. Adiós —se despidió con un gesto de la mano.

—Adiós… ¡espera!

Se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

_¿Qué te sucede conmigo?_

—¿En serio estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo recuerdos —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Necesitas compañía?

Pasaron más de los segundos permitidos para contestar.

—No, está bien. Nos vemos.

Llegó a la verja, y una vez fuera de ella, desapareció. Aguardé unos segundos.

_ Tu poca seriedad probablemente le molesta_, dijo una voz maléfica en mi cerebro.

—Por o menos lo intenté. Qué demonios… ¡hombres!

Oí un aplauso atrás de mí.

Mis ojos se pusieron como platos, y me giré lentamente.

—Bravo.

—Creí que te habías ido —dije con la voz seca. No sabía si esa sensación de estremecimiento era por vergüenza y miedo de lo que me había pillado haciendo, o porque estaba, una vez más, a solas con él.

—Veo que has cambiado rápido tus gustos.

Resoplé, riendo.

—Supieras… —dije, casi convulsionada por los nervios.

—¿Supiera qué?

—Lo que se me atraviesa por la mente ahora, Severus —di una zancada hasta él —. Te doy pleno permiso de que practiques Oclumancia conmigo, porque la verdad es que es demasiado complicado para explicarlo.

Me paré a centímetros de su cara.

Creí que se pondría a analizarme, pero en vez de eso, enterró sus dedos en mi cabello y me besó con una pasión abrumadora. Le respondí con brusquedad. Casi tropiezo. Fue tanta la energía que puse en ese beso, que me quedé sin aliento muy pronto. Me separé de él.

—Te escribí una carta, o dos.

Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo sé, se me olvidó todo el asunto de Hogwarts, Umbridge… en fin, no llegaron, olvídalo. Pero dudo que no te hayas enterado que estuve enferma.

Pestañeó repetidas veces.

—Tonks, aunque me gustara… no, en realidad no me gustaría tampoco, pero, no eres el centro de mi universo. He estado muy ocupado para enterarme incluso de mi propia vida —siseó con antipatía.

—Está bien, lo sé. Pero te necesité en ese instante —demandé, picada.

—¿En serio? —me dedicó una sonrisa de incredulidad — ¿Qué escribiste en esas cartas, si se puede saber?

Huí de su mirada.

—Que quería intentar algo contigo.

—¿Qué estamos esperando? —dijo sin emoción alguna.

—Mucho ha cambiado desde ese pensamiento.

—¿Te alivias de que no haya recibido las cartas?

—Pude habernos puesto en riesgo, lo sé. Por eso agradezco que no llegaran.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

Puse mis manos alrededor de sus muñecas y me acerqué a su rostro. Sus ojos brillaban bajo la luz de las estrellas y la luna.

—Me gusta Remus, Severus —farfullé cerca de sus labios —. Y me gustas tú. Y no puedo hacer nada contra eso. No se me ocurren soluciones. No puedo prometer nada.

Acarició mis manos suavemente con la yema de sus dedos y luego se alejó, apretando los labios con fuerza, guardando palabras que probablemente quería gritarme.

—Lo sé —masculló, finalmente, con gravedad —. Yo tampoco puedo prometerte nada. ¿Estás preocupada?

—¿De qué?

—De todo —se tocó suavemente el antebrazo izquierdo y me miró significativamente.

—Todos los días. A cada momento —dije con sinceridad.

—Bien. Es bueno oír que te tomas, finalmente, todo esto en serio. Quería asegurarme de eso.

—¿Te quedaste para eso? ¿Lo demás fue una conversación vana? —mascullé ofendida.

—Llámalo como quieras.

Lo vi alejarse, y yo me quedé allí, echando raíces. Entonces, lo vi alejarse, lento, hasta la verja… la atravesó y desapareció. Pude haber corrido tras él, tuve la oportunidad de tomar mi presa y no soltarla.

No lo hice, porque estaba que me orinaba y acababa de darme cuenta que mis nervios se debían en un cincuenta por ciento a ello.

—Y así es como la realidad ataca a Tonks.

Me demoré segundos en volver a mi casa, pero para mi mala suerte, ambos baños estaban ocupados. Mi madre se duchaba en el baño grande y mi padre…

—¿Estás sentado? —pregunté a través de la puerta, con voz de espanto, a mi padre.

—¿Qué crees tú? Tengo serios problemas aquí, Dora… muchas revistas a mi lado.

Gimoteé.

—¡Intenta no taparme el baño!

Corrí hacia el patio, con la vejiga casi explotándome.

—Ya no tengo dignidad…

Transformé una piedra que estaba en medio de los matorrales en un retrete. Por lo menos, mi trasero no sería atacado por una ortiga. Era impresionante que, después de una situación como la de Hogsmeade, me viera envuelta en algo tan trivial y estúpido.

Cuando me fui a dormir, lo hice con la ilusión de que Severus estaría esperándome, y no fue así. Las cosas estaban muy diferentes hasta ese momento, y yo no podía pretender cambiarlas o esperar que ocurrieran milagros.

**.**

Una semana más tarde, mientras redactaba un informe para el Wizengamot acerca el caso del robo de la sangre, recibí una invitación para celebrar el cumpleaños de Remus, de parte de Sirius, en la que Molly y Arthur también estaban implicados.

.

_Querida Prima:_

_Sé que tienes mucho trabajo, pero sería genial que pudieras venir a la celebración del cumpleaños de Remus (es sorpresa). Es este domingo, y Kingsley ya ha estado de acuerdo en que no te dará tanto trabajo para el día lunes. A las 7 estaría bien que llegaras. Molly preparará la cena, así que no vengas con el estómago lleno._

_Saludos por allá._

_ Tu primo._

_._

_PS: mis iniciales son demasiado obvias para escribirlas. Molly me tiene amenazado con el tema de "exponerme"._

_._

No veía cómo iba a poder perderme algo como eso. Era el cumpleaños de Remus.

_¿Qué voy a regalarle? Tiene que ser algo único, algo especial…_

Dar regalo a hombres era lo peor del mundo. El único hombre fácil de ganar era mi padre, porque un pack de cervezas muggles era suficiente para él. Sabía que lo que importaba era la intención.

—Tal vez, la idea de salir desnuda dentro de una torta, no es una mala idea —dije en voz alta —. Eso le daría que pensar.

Transcurrieron dos días completos antes de dar con la respuesta. Si no hubiese sido porque se me había olvidado guardar algunos sickles para comprar mi almuerzo, hubiese estallado del colapso. Fui a pedirle a Kingsley algo de oro, y lo pillé en un momento en que estaba contestando un memorándum.

—Mi monedero, en el cajón.

Jamás antes había abierto un mueble de mi amigo. Era demasiado ordenado. No había papeles, basura o pelusas. De hecho, sólo habían 3 cosas: una caja con sujetapapeles, el monedero y una fotografía, en la que él y Margaret salían bailando en su matrimonio, riendo y mirándose fijamente.

_Pero que gran idea,_ pensé inspirada.

—Lo siento, pero necesito más dinero de lo que pensaba. Te lo pago mañana.

Me llevé un galeon y unos cuántos sickles, con eso me bastaría para comer y para comprar el regalo.

Apenas salí del trabajo, cerca de las ocho de la noche, me dirigí a Grimmauld Place. Estaba lloviendo copiosamente, y estuve a punto de caerme en un charco frente a la casa. Fue una suerte que Sirius estuviera sólo, tenía entendido que él y Sirius, vivían prácticamente juntos.

Estaba en la sala, enfrascándose en una lucha con Kreacher, quien se esforzaba por llevarse uno de los cojines.

—Oh, si supiera mi ama que la casa está llena de traidores a la sangre, se moriría de pena, si viera cómo la traidora a la sangre mira a Kreacher…

—¡Cállate, Kreacher! Y vete a tu sucia guarida —dejó el cojín sobre el sillón y se acercó a mí — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Necesito tu ayuda.

Me sonrió con suspicacia y asintió lentamente.

—Sabía que necesitarías mi ayuda —dijo con un tono que demostraba plena seguridad.

Alcé las cejas, extrañada.

—¿Por qué?

—No, bueno, por nada, es decir, soy tu primo, me tienes confianza.

Había una expresión sospechosa en su rostro, que decidí dejarla pasar de momento.

—En fin. He pensado en darle un obsequio a Remus, y me gustaría saber si tienes alguna foto de ustedes, cuando jóvenes, si es posible que esté James Potter en ella… Quiero ampliar alguna. Es un buen regalo, ¿no crees?

—Sí… —susurró pensativo. Y luego, sin previo aviso o titubeos, inquirió— ¿Te gusta Remus?

Abrí la boca, pasmada, sintiendo algo que se derrumbaba en mi interior. Las mejillas se me arrebolaron con el azote de la sangre y me tembló el labio.

—No —contesté sin convicción alguna.

—Te gusta Remus —sonrió y me señaló con un dedo —. Tu rostro te delata, Tonks. Esto sí que es bueno… —masculló triunfante.

Moví las manos, desesperada, en forma de negación.

—Estás entendiendo todo mal. Sirius, es un regalo, de hecho, no es nada muy sofisticado. ¿Tienes una foto, o no?

—Bien, lo que tú digas —rió —, sígueme.

_¿Cómo se enteró? _

_ Alguien se lo dijo, es evidente._

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! La única persona que lo sabe, soy yo. Y Severus, pero podría apostar por él esta vez. No haría algo así. Ni que fueran amigos con Sirius._

_ Es tarde para disimular, pero lo intentaré._

Tropecé con unos cuantos escalones camino a la habitación de Sirius, pero logré llegar a su desordenada habitación. Extrajo un álbum de fotos de su librero y me lo entregó.

—Ahí tienes varias para elegir —dijo condescendientemente.

Recibí el libro con recelo.

—Sólo necesitaré una, y te la devolveré.

Hizo una mueca de desinterés.

Me senté sobre la cama y él se puso a mi lado. Las fotografías estaban por orden cronológico, así que me salté rápidamente en las que salían más pequeños para zanjar el asunto de inmediato. Sabía que Sirius me estaba observando.

Controlé el impulso de sonreír al ver a Remus tan joven y desaliñado, tal cual como era hoy, pero con una sonrisa más sincera y alegre. Finalmente, seleccioné una en que salían junto a la orilla del lago, junto con James y Peter Pettigrew, quien tenía rastro de haber sido una buena persona en algún momento, antes de haberse convertido en una rata desalmada. Estaban despreocupados y sonrientes, y todos se giraban hacia la cámara al mismo tiempo, contentos y sorprendidos.

—Esa es de séptimo año. La tomó Lily.

—Me gusta —expresé mientras la guardaba dentro de mi túnica.

—No me molestaría que te quedaras con alguna, en serio.

Con cuidado dejé el libro sobre la cama y me giré hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

—A ver, ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama y me dirigió una mirada de inocencia.

—Remus no tiene nada contra ti.

Di un grito ahogado, ofendida.

—¡Dijiste que podía confiar en ti! ¿Ahora qué pensará? ¿Qué soy alguna clase de idiota que quiere averiguar cosas de él?

Alzó las manos para apaciguarme.

—No pensó nada, de hecho. Y, ¿qué importa lo que piense de ti?

—Nada, no importa, sólo quería saber si… bueno. Su actitud fue extraña.

—Sí. Bueno, verás… Se supone que no debería contarte esto, estoy rompiendo una de las tantas reglas de los mejores amigos, pero, a Remus le gustas.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue hasta la puerta dando zancadas, mientras yo trataba de procesar la información que me había revelado.

—Estaré en la cocina. Tómate tu tiempo —dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

—¡Sirius!

Di un salto hasta él y lo agarré de la túnica.

—¿Le gusto a Remus?

—No lo supiste de mí —dijo amenazadoramente.

—¿Actúa extraño por eso? —pregunté abrumada, oyendo mi corazón en mis propios oídos.

—Mira, Tonks, siento que mi deber era decirte esto, pero no entraré a explicar la complicada red de pensamientos de mi amigo, así que… Hasta aquí haré mi aparición. Y, de verdad puedes quedarte tranquila, que no le diré a Remus que te gusta.

Me guiñó un ojo y con agilidad bajó la escalera. No tuve tiempo ni de intentar darle una patada en el culo por hacerme algo así.

¿Me revelaba una cosa como esa y ni siquiera después me explicaba?

Aún en la escalera, me detuve a pensar por un segundo.

_Le gustas a Remus. _

No me importó, de pronto, que su forma de actuar no tuviera ni pies ni cabeza. Sonreí.

Por esa noche, Severus no se asomó a mis pensamientos.

.

Al día siguiente fui al callejón Diagon para ampliar la fotografía en un duplicado de un tamaño considerable. Me costó medio galeon con marco y papel de regalo incluido. Lo único que quería, era que llegara el día para ver su rostro.

_Probablemente le de nostalgia y te lo lance por la cabeza._

Las veces en que la voz burlona de mi cabeza me había arruinado el día, eran incontables. Pero no tenía más ideas de un mejor regalo que ese.

.

La mañana del 10 de marzo amaneció despejada y con una temperatura agradable, condiciones suficientes para que mi madre me obligara a hacer el aseo junto a ella durante gran parte de la mañana y después de almuerzo, mientras mi padre arreglaba el jardín, cortando la maleza, podando los árboles y regando. Hubiese preferido estar al aire libre, pero Andrómeda me amenazó con dejarme sin comer.

—Qué crees, ¿que soy una niña de cinco años? Si quiero me voy a comer a otro lado. Tengo dinero ahora, por si no lo recuerdas —le contesté de malas pulgas.

—Entonces, vete.

—Ah, demonios —gruñí —. Prefiero comer de tu comida. Está bien, te ayudaré, pero no me hagas ordenar la loza de los muebles.

Tuve que tomar una siesta antes de prepararme para ir a la fiesta de Remus. No me había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba hasta que me percaté que me estaba poniendo los pantalones al revés. No entendía la filosofía de Remus, pero tenía que ir preparada para ser ignorada, no debía ilusionarme.

—¡¿Vas a ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños vestida así?! —chilló mi madre señalando mi desgastada remera rosada. Tenía un bonito arcoíris estampado y era muy cómoda.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—El escote está cortado con tijera —me regañó —, pareces una pordiosera.

—Esa es la idea, Andrómeda —señalé mi cuerpo —, quiero que la gente pobre sepa que estoy con ellos. ¡Adios! Tengo una torta que comer. Despídeme de mi padre.

Me coloqué mi chaqueta de cuero y, tomando la bolsa sobre la mesa que contenía el regalo de Remus, me dirigí al jardín para desaparecer en la fresca y estrellada noche.


	6. El Doctor Corazón

Bienvenida a Mel, mi nueva lectora :), un gusto de tenerte aquí, y muchas gracias por tus palabras.

Saludos a todos mis queridos que me acompañan a través de la pantalla. Sigan disfrutando de esta historia. Un abrazo enorme y gracias por la paciencia!

.

* * *

**VI. El Doctor Corazón**

**.**

Sirius me había dicho que era una fiesta sorpresa, y yo contaba con que llegaría a la hora aproximada en que todos estarían allí. Sin embargo, cuando entré a la casa, oí voces muy animadas, como si ya hubiesen comenzado a celebrar.

Con sigilo caminé hasta la cocina y abrí la puerta. Primero vi muchos coloridos globos, serpentinas y guirnaldas colgando del techo y de las puertas de las alacenas, y por un instante dudé si estaba en el cumpleaños correcto o era una celebración para niños. Luego…

_Tal vez te quedaste dormida y es más tarde lo que crees. Sí, eso es…_

Arthur, Ojoloco, Hestia, Emmeline, Mundungus, Kingsley, Dedalus, Remus y Sirius estaban congregados alrededor de la mesa, conversando alegremente mientas Molly servía humeantes platos sobre la mesa con todo tipo de exquisiteces. Era lógico que no habían llegado recién. O ellos habían llegado antes, o yo había llegado atrasada.

—¡Tonks! —exclamó Sirius, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a mí. De reojo vi que Remus daba un respingo — Creí que ya no vendrías.

—¡Hola! —saludaron varias voces al unísono. Hice un vago gesto con la mano para responder.

—Pero, tú me dijiste que llegara a las siete —le dije, molesta.

—¿En serio? Me confundí, en fin, toma asiento allí, en mi puesto, al lado de Remus, yo me traeré otra silla. Dame esto —añadió quitándome de la mano la bolsa con el regalo.

Nadie más prestó atención, pero pude ver que Remus le dirigía una mirada de odio a Sirius, y pude jurar que, antes que desapareciera de la cocina, le había hecho un gesto positivo a su amigo, como si quisiera disculparse. Me saqué la chaqueta y la colgué en el respaldo.

—Remus, feliz cumpleaños —le felicité, tratando de actuar normal, cuando me fui a sentar a su lado —. Sirius me quitó tu regalo, pero después te lo entregaré.

—Sí, me di cuenta. Gracias.

Para mi sorpresa, me devolvió la sonrisa, pero siempre recatada.

—Creí que no vendrías —me dijo Kingsley mientras se servía papas y lechuga —. Te perdiste la cara de Remus cuando vio que lo esperábamos aquí.

—¿Te esperabas algo así? —pregunté a Remus.

—Definitivamente, no. Entre todo lo que está ocurriendo, jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza una celebración de cumpleaños. Pero me gusta, además, Molly cocina exquisito.

—Ya lo creo. Muero de hambre…

Sirius llegó con una silla y se puso a mi lado.

—¿Por qué no hiciste aparecer la silla y ya? —pregunté con inocencia.

—A veces es agradable sentir en carne propia el esfuerzo que hacen los muggles —contestó con evasivas. Luego, se puso a hablar con Ojoloco.

Miré a Remus disimuladamente y noté que estaba recto en su asiento y ligeramente girado hacia Arthur, quien estaba a su lado y hablaba alegremente acerca de una podadora de pasto que habían tenido que ir a detener a un barrio muggle, porque ésta se empeñaba en podarle los pies a su propietario.

Yo tampoco estaba cómoda, pero por las incesantes miradas que me pegaba Sirius. Terminé uniéndome a la conversación general sin problemas, pero evidentemente estaba empeñado a que, de algún modo, acabáramos sólo conversando Remus y yo. Por ejemplo, cada vez que se me acababa el jugo del vaso, él pedía a Remus que me lo rellenara, o si necesitaba la salsa de ajo, decía cosas como "Remus, pásasela a Tonks para que me la alcance".

—…estoy de acuerdo, la calidad de las Flechas de Applelby ha decaído en el último año —se lamentó Remus.

—Parece que la bludger que le llegó a Cotton aquella vez, le afectó el cerebro, porque ya no está tan atento a la búsqueda de la Snitch —observó Arthur.

—La verdad es que parece distraído, y por el bien del equipo, tal vez sea hora de que busquen un sustituto, sino creo que tendré que cambiar de equipo…

—Remus—le interrumpió de pronto Sirius —, el equipo de Tonks también son las Flechas, ¿o me equivoco?

Ese "o me equivoco" sonó a que sabía perfectamente que sabía que estaba equivocado.

—No, en realidad no —contesté con naturalidad, sin mirar a Remus, para no incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba —, son las Avispas de Holyhead.

—Ah, cierto, de veras que eres una feminista…

Arqueé las cejas: ¿"feminista"? Si hubiese sido feminista, jamás en la vida se me hubiera ocurrido estar con alguien como…

—Sirius.

La voz de Remus sonó un tanto ácida e hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio de pronto, incluso se me olvidó lo que estaba pensando.

—¿Pasa algo? —indagó Molly alarmada.

—¡Ah! No, Molly, nada, sólo que recordé algo —contestó con amabilidad —. Sirius, ¿puedes seguirme un momento?

Se paró de la silla y le hizo un gesto a mi primo para que lo siguiera fuera del comedor.

—Ojoloco, a ti te gusta el Quidditch, ¿cierto? —pregunté al mago que estaba frente a mí, comiendo con ganas. Evidentemente la comida ya había pasado todas las pruebas antitenebrismo y antiveneno.

—Por supuesto —gruñó —, es una actuación muy bien hecha.

Nos miramos con el ceño fruncido. El pobre Ojoloco desconfiaba de todo el mundo, incluso del Quidditch. En ese instante, todos aguantamos las ganas de reír.

No supe lo que sucedió afuera entre Remus y Sirius, pero ambos entraron mucho más relajados.

La cena continuó, alegre y divertida, con un muy bebido Mundungus. Molly tuvo que echarlo a dormir a una de las habitaciones porque se quedaba a cada rato dormido en la silla y se iba hacia el lado y nos tenía a todos nerviosos porque se iba a machacar la cabeza contra el frío suelo de piedra.

No faltó la teatral y breve aparición de Kreacher, para mirarnos con sus estrechos ojos maliciosos e insultarnos a todos. Sirius le aconsejó muy amablemente que se fuera a sonar los mocos en los pantalones de su padre.

—¡Ahora tienes mi permiso! Vete para allá y deja de estorbarnos.

Cerca de las nueve Molly hizo aparecer un maravilloso pastel que había mantenido oculto para poder cantar el cumpleaños feliz a Remus. Evité cantar muy fuerte, porque mi voz no es una de las más afinadas, y no quería reventarle los tímpanos a nadie.

A las onche, Kingsley y Arthur fueron a buscar a Mundungus, quien estaba en calidad de bulto, para despedirse y retirarse.

—¿Estás seguro, Sirius, que no quieres que ordene la cocina antes de que nos vayamos? —preguntó Molly dirigiendo una mirada de preocupación a la cantidad de platos sucios que habían quedado en el lavaplatos.

—Nos encargaremos nosotros, no te preocupes. Pueden irse tranquilos.

Molly asintió, conforme y aliviada, seguro estaba cansada, si la pobre se la pasaba cocinando y haciendo aseo.

_Odio cocinar, odio hacer aseo. ¿Qué va a ser de mí? No sobreviviré ni un día sola. Ah, pero bueno, ¿para qué está Andrómeda?_

—Si llegas después de las once, te dejo sin horario de colación —me amenazó Kingsley a modo de despedida.

—¿Y qué te hace suponer que voy a llegar tarde? Es temprano aún.

—Sirius me dijo que te ibas a quedar y que seguirían celebrando un rato más.

Mis ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

—¿A sí? Es decir, sí, bueno, no te preocupes, trataré de llegar a la hora.

Nos despedimos de todos los demás invitados, y al final sólo quedamos Sirius, Remus… y yo, en una muy caótica cocina.

Sirius se estiró y bostezó sin disimulo.

—Ah, chicos, estoy tan cansado… Remus, me pasé toda la semana inflando globos, así que, por favor, encárguense ustedes de esto —hizo un gesto circular con la mano.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijera algo, Sirius ya se había esfumado.

Sonreí a Remus con ironía.

—No soy muy buena para la limpieza —comenté con disgusto —, pero haré lo que pueda. Eso sí, primero tengo que ir al baño.

—Comenzaré mientras tanto —dijo con voz de "no necesitaba tanta información", o eso me pareció.

Salí calmadamente de la cocina, mas una vez afuera corrí escaleras arriba —di justo a tiempo un salto para evitar derribar la maldita pata de monstruo que siempre luchaba por enredarse en mis pies. Ni siquiera me molesté en golpear la puerta de Sirius, llegué y entré. Éste miraba hacia la calle por la ventana con aspecto distraído, y por un instante sentí pena, pero luego me di cuenta que estaba fingiendo y que en una de sus manos afirmaba algo con fuerza. No me hubiera dado cuenta si no hubiese sido por un trozo de goma de color carne que se asomaba apenas.

—¡Sirius! —gruñí, arrebatándole la oreja extensible, obra de los gemelos Weasley — ¿Qué pretendes? ¿De qué va todo esto?

—Calma, calma, no hay necesidad de hacer tanto jaleo —sonrió con astucia —. No te estoy espiando a ti, estoy espiando a Remus… ¡hey! ¡Era la única que tenía!

Rompí sin piedad la oreja extensible y se la tiré en la cara.

—Métete en tus asuntos, Sirius. ¿Crees que es divertido que cuenten tus secretos a otras personas? —le reproché, y luego me reí, pero luego me puse seria otra vez — Le dijiste a Remus, ¿no?

—¿Decirle qué? —sonrió — Tú no me has dicho nada...

—Te mataré si lo haces, Sirius. Déjame lidiar con esto yo. No te metas.

—Perfecto, no me meteré… créeme que es bastante con lo que lidiar.

—Sin ti, es mucho menos con lo que lidiar, gracias, no hagas el papel de Cupido. Por cierto… ¿así que me quedaré a dormir esta noche?

—No es una obligación —se encogió de hombros.

Cuando volví a la cocina, ya casi había vuelto a la normalidad, y los platos estaban limpios, sólo faltaba secarlos, barrer el suelo y trapear.

—Vaya, sí que eres un as en la limpieza, Remus —comenté asombrada —. Yo hubiera tardado horas. Digo… No estuve horas en el baño, ¿cierto?

_¡Estúpida Tonks! ¡Para de hacer comentarios tan matapasiones!_

Sonreí, nerviosa. ¿Nerviosa? ¡Nerviosa! Y para mi alivio, el mago soltó una recatada carcajada.

—Lo siento, no soy la persona más sutil del universo, eso lo sabes bien. ¿Puedo sentarme mientras limpias? En serio te ayudaría. Pero no necesito darte explicaciones de por qué no lo haré.

—Tranquila, no te expondré a que se te caigan los platos o te resbales.

—O me clave la escoba en la nariz. Créeme, puede pasar.

—Sí, podría apostar a que sí.

Por unos segundos, no se oyeron más que los platos chocar unos contra otros suavemente mientras eran guardados mediante magia en su lugar.

—¿Cómo lo has pasado?

—Bien, la verdad es que no me esperaba algo así y se lo agradezco mucho a Sirius. Se esforzó.

—Ya lo creo, estaba entusiasmado. ¿Y has estado bien?

Dejó el paño de cocina con el que estaba limpiando uno de los mesones colgado en un gancho y se giró.

—¿Lo dices por lo de la otra noche? —agitó la varita cuando el último plato fue guardado y hechizó la escoba para que esta barriera sola.

—No quiero entrometerme, pero te notabas melancólico. Entiendo el porqué, de todas maneras, eso también lo sabes.

Se sentó al frente mío y suspiró.

—Sí, Margaret. La recuerdo.

—Ningún amigo puede ser reemplazado por nadie —añadí.

—No. Pero, la verdad, es que me gustó visitar La Casa de los Gritos, fue como reencontrarse con recuerdos que tenía enterrados.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sentí un calor extraño en todo mi cuerpo al ver con detalle de los matices de éstos, como si nunca antes lo hubiese mirado de ese modo.

—¿Me podrías contar alguno de esos recuerdos?

Frunció el ceño.

—Luego no te quejes de que soy aburrido.

_¿"Aburrido"? Creo que podría pasar horas mirando tus labios moverse, oyéndote o no._

—No sucederá —le aseguré —. Adelante.

Miró el techo y luego sonrió.

—Sirius cuenta esto mejor que yo, porque le encanta burlarse de mí, pero aquí va: en sexto año de Hogwarts, me tocó pasar la Navidad dentro de aquella casa. Coincidió que tocaba luna llena y ni James, ni Peter ni Sirius querían celebrar sin mí. Así que, gracias… bueno, robaron comida de la cocina…

—¿Robaron comida de la cocina? ¿Eso es posible? —le interrumpí, entusiasmada. No sólo me gustaba ver sus labios moverse, en realidad, oírlo y ponerle atención era agradable. Su voz era amena, suave, no como…

—Sí, es posible, pero esa es otra larga historia.

—¿Para otro día, tal vez? —pregunté, apoyando la cabeza en mi mano derecha.

—Eh… Por supuesto.

—¡Ay! Lo siento, continúa.

—El asunto es que robaron mucha comida de las cocinas, tanta, que tuvieron que llevarla en un baúl. Yo estaba como lobo, por supuesto, pero al sentir el olor de la comida, supuse que me calmé de inmediato.

"Se transformaron en animales para acompañarme, y nos comimos todo en minutos. Peter fue el que comió menos, porque era una rata pequeña, pero los demás, que éramos animales más grandes, no quedamos satisfechos. Así que salimos a dar una vuelta a Hogsmeade, donde el olor a comida salía de cada casa y cada local.

"Sirius me entretuvo junto con Peter para que no me desesperara, mientras James, con su Capa de Invisibilidad entraba a donde Madame Pudipié, que ese día tenía una cena especial, y era donde más carne y papas había.

Tomó aire y negó con la cabeza.

—Como hombre lobo, siempre estoy famélico, así que, una vez habiendo acabado de comer nuevamente, comencé a desesperarme y a inquietarme. Hasta que a James se le ocurrió la brillante idea de robar a Madame Rosmerta.

—¿Robar más comida?

—No, alcohol. Si digo que son diez botellas las que robó, son pocas. Había desde Hidromiel hasta Whiskey de Fuego, así que, como viles animales, sirvieron en platos de agua para perro todo lo que había adquirido James. Según Sirius, fue algo completamente improvisado, pero el hecho de que hayan llevado platos de perro, me dejó claro que el plan era emborracharse desde el inicio.

"Todo lo que vagamente recuerdo luego, es que salimos a dar una vuelta por el Bosque Prohibido, aullando y ladrando, ahuyentando a todas las criaturas del bosque de lo tremendamente borrachos que estábamos.

Hizo una pausa y me miró. Yo había cambiado de posición para estar más cómoda, así que me había cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa, inclinándome un poco más hacia él. Por un instante creí que estaba asegurándose que no estaba dormida, pero noté que, por varios segundos, no me miró a los ojos, si no que más abajo. Tragó saliva.

Y, entonces, me di cuenta que el escote de mi remera estaba demasiado mal cortado y demasiado abierto, suficiente para que yo me viera la ropa interior. ¿La habría visto Remus?

_¿Me estaba mirando las gemelas o fue mi imaginación…?_

La sangre se me fue a las mejillas, y me senté nuevamente recta en la silla, haciéndome la desentendida y sonriendo incómodamente. Las mejillas de Remus también se encendieron y me miró nuevamente a los ojos sin decir una sola palabra.

—¿Y qué sucedió? —pregunté con la voz ligeramente temblorosa.

Sacudió la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

—¿Dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! Al otro día, Peter, Sirius y James despertaron en la casa de los gritos, bañados en vómito y en su forma original… sin mí.

—Es decir, ¿no estabas ahí?

El ambiente volvió a relajarse.

—No. Me buscaron durante toda la mañana bajo la capa invisible, pero no aparecí por ningún lado.

"Dumbledore me iba a dejar comida, pero nunca se exponía ante mí en mi forma lobuna para no perturbarme, así que sólo la hacía flotar hasta mí desde el exterior, por ende, no se enteró de mi ausencia.

"Peter casi lloraba y Sirius con James no dejaban de pensar en los que estragos que causaría yo en libertad, pero no se rindieron. Salieron a buscarme por la noche otra vez, pero no aparecí sino hasta la mañana siguiente, desnudo, en un claro del Bosque Prohibido, intoxicado por tanto beber y comer.

Me largué a reír, tratando de no imaginarme a un Remus de dieciséis años desnudo en medio del Bosque. Estuve a punto de apoyarme en la mesa de nuevo, pero recordé que mi escote estaba peligroso, es decir, al fin y al cabo, Remus era un hombre.

—Pasé esa semana en la enfermería, y Dumbledore creyó, o nos hizo creer que él creía que la comida que me había llevado estaba en mal estado.

—Yo también me perdí en el Bosque Prohibido una vez —acoté, sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Es una historia digna de ser oída?

—No mucho. Tiene cosas que preferiría mantener para mí, pero… debo decir, que un centauro me rescató.

—Yo creo que nadie me quiso rescatar a mí, el olor a vómito de alcohol era insoportable.

Estuvimos conversando cerca de una hora acerca de nuestra juventud, hasta que Kreacher apareció para dormir en su guarida.

—La traidora a la sangre y el hombre lobo conversan en la cocina y ríen, oh, qué diría mi ama por la presencia de esta escoria…

Me paré del asiento.

—Será mejor que salgamos de aquí, ¿no te parece?, si no queremos oír a esta sabandija regañándonos toda la noche.

—¡Ah! Claro… —y juré oírle repetir por lo bajo "toda la noche".

Nos fuimos a la sala del segundo piso, y encontramos los obsequios de Remus apilados en una mesa.

—¿Qué tal si los abres? Sería un buen momento, pero este —cogí mi regalo — déjalo para el último.

No faltaron los chocolates y las Grajeas Bertie Bott (las que abrimos para comerlas mientras desenvolvíamos los otros regalos), libros, artilugios antitenebrismo —probablemente de Ojoloco —, una túnica nueva y un perfume que olía muy bien, algo cítrico. Cuando sacó el cuadro del paquete se quedó mirándolo por varios segundos.

—No recuerdo esta fotografía —dijo sin aliento.

—Se la pedí a Sirius, tiene un montón. Creo que deberías pedirle ese álbum…

—Gracias —me agradeció con solemnidad.

—No hay de qué —respondí dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

Miró el reloj: faltaban veinte minutos para la una de la mañana.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Mañana, supongo, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer.

Di un respingo porque, por un momento, tuve a visión de que algo más podría ocurrir esa noche. Me decepcioné un poco.

Caminamos hasta el umbral.

—Tú toma el baño que está acá, yo iré al de abajo.

—¿Temes a que tropiece con la pata de monstruo?

—Es mejor evitar despertar a la madre de Sirius… Buenas noches.

—Hasta mañana —susurré, y me quedé allí hasta que lo vi desaparecer escalera abajo, en la oscuridad, un poquito desilusionada.


	7. Sólo un paso

**Mis chiquilines, cariños a todos, como siempre. Un abrazo enorme y disfruten del cap! :D**

* * *

**VII. Sólo un paso**

**.**

Desperté a las ocho y media de la mañana con mucho sueño y enrabiada por ello. Me había dormido con la ropa puesta porque o había llevado nada para cambiarme y debía volver a la casa para darme una ducha.

Bostezando con una horrible morisqueta, me reincorporé de la cama con dificultad, teniendo la sensación que las sábanas se estaban enredando en mi cuerpo para no dejarme ir. Finalmente, salí del cuarto restregándome los ojos y me fui al baño para lavarme la cara, tomar desayuno y marcharme. Sin embargo, algo me detuvo de entrar más allá del umbral cuando abrí la puerta.

Mis ojos soñolientos se pusieron como platos al ver a Remus Lupin envuelto de la cintura hasta las rodillas en una toalla, quien estaba frente al espejo lavándose los dientes, sin pasar por alto su cabello largo goteando por su ancha, fuerte y vapuleada espalda. No sé cuántos segundos transcurrieron después de eso, pero cuando se giró hacia mí, sorprendido y con el cepillo en el aire, el que goteó unas cuantas partículas de dentífrico, debí haber salido corriendo como una adolescente avergonzada, y en vez de eso, sonreí con la boca abierta.

—Lo siento tanto —me disculpé sin sinceridad alguna y me fui cerrando lentamente la puerta para no perderme del paisaje tan rápidamente, siendo seguida por los asustados ojos de un muy petrificado Remus.

Una vez afuera, me puse la mano en la boca para no gritar de la emoción. Era una maldita sinvergüenza.

_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puedo creerlo, casi lo veo desnudo!_

Temblando y sonriendo, bajé hasta la cocina para buscar mi chaqueta e irme, porque si me encontraba de nuevo con él, lo más probable es que terminara lanzándomele encima porque había estado a un paso de hacerlo en el baño, y no quería nada que apresurara las cosas… suponiendo que había algo que apresurar.

_Contrólate._

Aquel día lunes fue uno de los días menos productivos que tuve producto de la distracción. Quitarme aquella imagen de la mente no iba a ser tan fácil.

.

Faltaba casi un mes para que Sturgis Podmore terminara de cumplir su condena en Azkaban, Ojoloco no podía estar más paranoico —me había ido a buscar una mañana a mediados de marzo, para ir a entrenarme otra vez; tuve que cerrarle la puerta en las narices y gritarle que me dejara en paz, a lo que contestó "¡Los Mortífagos no te dejarán en paz cuando te ataquen, créeme!" —, y yo, yo no podía estar más confundida y neurótica. En el Ministerio de Magia se respiraba la inquietud y la duda, en todas partes divisaba miradas desconfiadas, y habíamos llegado al punto en que, con Kinglsey, ya no nos hablábamos en absoluto, salvo el par de ocasiones que pudimos salir a cenar a un barrio muggle para lograr conversar.

—No te lo tomes personal —me advirtió —, estoy bajo mucha presión. Fudge no me para de hacer preguntas, y varias veces has salido a colación.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso cree que voy a juntarme con mi tía Bellatrix para planear las próximas vacaciones de verano?

Hizo una mueca.

—Es una forma exagerada de decirlo, pero sí.

Kingsley estaba en lo cierto, porque lo comprobé por mí misma días más tarde: nuevamente fui llamada a la oficina de Fudge para preguntarme, abiertamente, si yo estaba implicada con Bellatrix Lestrange. Esta vez no hubo palabras amables, preguntas evasivas y tazas de té para beber.

—No tengo idea de quién me está hablando —respondí con seriedad y negando con la cabeza.

—¡Bellatrix Lestrange! ¡Tu tía! ¿Acaso no eres Auror? Deberías estar al tanto de quiénes son los reos que escaparon de Azkaban—me reprochó rojo de ira.

—¡Ah! ¿Esa señora? Ni siquiera recuerdo haberla visto. Es decir, sé quién es, porque la vi en el diario, pero mi familia cortó los lazos porque era una mujer desquiciada. Así que, si busca a alguien para sacar información, no soy la indicada, por más que quisiera ayudarle, señor Ministro. ¿Ha visto su cabello? No tiene ni un sentido del estilo, y sus uñas…

Razones no habían para que no me creyera, así que me envió de vuelta al trabajo y a mi miseria del día a día: el trabajo en terreno había decaído y sólo me quedaba hacer informes, capacitaciones, e incluso me tocó ser psicóloga de una bruja que había llegado a mi oficina por equivocación, llorando porque se había enterado que su marido la engañaba con un mujer muggle.

—No se preocupe, usted tiene magia, y puede conseguir lo que quiera… Ella no tiene idea de cómo hacer que una mopa trapee sola. Eso sólo usted lo puede conseguir… nadie más trapeará como usted lo hace… Pero… pero debe entender a su marido, tal vez él la ama a usted, pero también ama a esa muggle, no se puede elegir a quién amar o a quién no. Tal vez su marido siente debilidad por las dos y no sabe qué hacer… Debería tratar de darle otra oportunidad, ¿no?

Diez minutos después, la señora se fue gritando que yo estaba loca y era la peor terapeuta del mundo. Definitivamente, no se había dado ni cuenta que había llegado al Ministerio en vez de San Mungo, y yo estaba disfrutando demasiado haciéndome una evaluación retrospectiva a través de ella para haberle dicho que estaba en el lugar equivocado.

Y, ahí estaba, casi tres semanas después del cumpleaños de Remus, pensando en él y en Severus, y en lo fatal que me sentía. Estaba completamente segura acerca de mis sentimientos hacia Remus, porque todo lo que podía pensar, era en lo bien que lo había pasado esa noche… Conversando, comunicándome, hablando cosas profundas, sin tabúes ni desconfianza, a diferencia del profesor de Pociones, que colocaba trabas en la relación, buscaba excusa… y tenía una vida complicada, que no era compatible con la mía y que, definitivamente, no buscaba contarle sus más profundos secretos a nadie.

No sabía si podía ser fructuoso lo que resultara de mi relación con Remus, pero siempre lo que había obtenido de Severus, era frialdad y puntos suspensivos. La última vez no se había despedido y, luego de eso, no se había comunicado más. ¿Habíamos terminado y no me había dado cuenta?

Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba hablar con él. O poníamos un punto final, o sencillamente…

—Mientras me guste Remus, no podré estar con él —farfullé para mí, dejando caer la pluma a un costado, salpicándolo todo de tinta.

Escuché pasos apurados, como una tropa, los que me distrajeron de mi pensamiento, haciéndome ponerme de pie instintivamente. Así mi varita con firmeza y me asomé. Todos los de las demás oficinas estaban mirando hacia el centro de atención, embobados: Fudge, Percy Weasley, Dawlish, y para mi asombro, Shacklebolt caminaban a toda velocidad por el pasillo. El Ministro furioso, marcando cada paso con fuerza mientras su varita despedía chispas desde el bolsillo.

Miré a mi amigo, inquisitiva, y este me dirigió una mirada de preocupación, negando levemente con la cabeza para que no me acercara a él y moviendo los labios levemente para modular "Sirius".

—¿Qué ha sucedido?

—Señor Ministro, ¿está todo bien?

—¿Debemos preocuparnos por algo?

Magos y brujas comenzaron a preguntar en voz alta en tanto el grupo iba caminando a través del pasillo. Una vez desaparecidos a la vuelta de la esquina, fui inmediatamente donde Arthur. Lo pillé intentando armar un secador de pelo.

—¡Tonks! ¿Todo bien? —me saludó con entusiasmo.

—Creo que ha sucedido algo malo, porque vi pasar a Fudge junto con Kingsley, Dawlish y… Percy.

—¿Percy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Percy? —saltó, con el rostro desfigurado.

—Es la mano derecha de Fudge, ¿no?

Suspiró.

—Ah, cierto.

—Si no capté mal el mensaje, debemos ir al cuartel luego del trabajo —susurré, asegurándome que no hubiera nadie a mis espaldas.

—Nos vemos allí, entonces le avisaré a los demás.

La hora que me restaba de trabajo se me hizo eterna y la pasé mordiendo la punta de la pluma, nerviosa y sin saber qué más redactar en el informe. ¿Alguien estaba en peligro? Imposible, sino hubiésemos tenido que participar todos los Aurors, y sólo Kingsley y Dawlish habían sido seleccionados.

Cuando el horario marcó las 8 y el minutero las 12, me puse de pie con parsimonia, tomé mi chaqueta, apagué las velas del lugar y me despedí como siempre de mis colegas con un breve gesto de la mano. Salí por la entrada de funcionarios y me fui tras un contenedor de basura para desaparecer.

Fue un alivio saber que Sirius estaba bien, pero a medida que fueron llegando los demás miembros al lugar, nos dimos cuenta que ninguno tenía idea de qué iba a eso. El ojo de Ojoloco no paraba de girar en su cuenca y Sirius no dejaba de dar vueltas por la cocina.

—¿Y Remus? —pregunté a Sirius en voz baja, paseándome junto con él.

—No lo sé —gruñó.

Media hora después mi corazón explotó de alivio al verlo llegar, despeinado y pálido.

—¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? —preguntó alarmado.

Nadie supo contestarle, por lo que continuamos esperando, inquietos, silenciosos y muertos de hambre, con los estómagos rugiendo constantemente.

—¿Habrá ocurrido algo en Hogwarts? ¿Estarán los niños bien? —preguntó Molly con la voz quebrada, sabiendo que nadie iba a poder responder eso. Le pedimos que se sentara y que no se preocupara por la cena, ya que sus manos temblorosas no eran capaces de aferrar bien la varita. Le iba a volar un ojo a cualquiera, y Ojoloco no necesitaba perder otro.

Esta vez, no quedamos ubicados uno al lado del otro, pero fui consciente de que miradas iban y venían. En parte era el nerviosismo, lo demás era… ¿química? Tenía ganas de hablar con él, pero de pronto me sentía como si sólo pudiera mostrarme auténtica en su presencia, pero a solas. Sirius debió haber utilizado sus técnicas de Cupido para que todos nos dejaran solos.

Se había cumplido poco más de una hora cuando recibimos un patronus de Shacklebolt diciendo, con una voz de ultratumba, "Dumbledore se ha ido del colegio. Llegaré más tarde. Problemas."

—¡Hasta que consiguieron lo que querían, sacar a Dumbledore del medio! —exclamó Sirius con enojo.

—¡No puede ser, eso es una injusticia!

—¿Eso quiere decir que esa vieja bruja será directora? —dije yo entre los alegatos encendidos de los demás miembros.

—Quiere decir que el Ministerio estará vigilándolo todo —intervino Emmeline con gravedad.

—Deberán tener cuidado, sobre todo Harry, la lupa está sobre él.

—Él no nos va a exponer. Es Harry —defendió Sirius.

—Sin embargo, yo no me arriesgaría —añadió Ojoloco, apoyando la moción de Dedalus.

—Tal vez sea pertinente que regresemos a nuestros puestos de trabajo —propuso Hestia Jones.

—¿No será más riesgoso? Levantaremos sospechas si volvemos tantos a la vez —indicó Arthur.

—Yo podría volver, Kingsley me necesitará —tuve que admitir, siendo consciente que no tenía ganas de volver al trabajo.

—O tal vez Kingsley ya te ha justificado, deberíamos informarnos mejor primero…

Discutimos el asunto cerca de cinco minutos el asunto, y ya había tomado la decisión de volver a mi puesto de trabajo y me había puesto de pie para retirarme, cuando un chasquido resonó en el comedor, sobresaltándonos a todos. Entre una bola de humo que se dispersó rápidamente, apareció una pluma de fénix que escribió un mensaje en el aire con letras naranjas muy brillantes.

_"Tengan los ojos abiertos, el Ministerio está al acecho. Vigilen el castillo, ya saben cómo organizarse. No regresen a sus trabajos hasta mañana, excepto Arthur. Que siempre haya un miembro de la Orden en el Ministerio"._

No salía remitente, pero era evidente que provenía del director y esa pluma era de su fénix.

—¿A dónde se habrá marchado? —pregunto Arthur con seriedad.

—No lo sabremos… es Dumbledore. Tiene sus propios asuntos que resolver —contestó Remus con pesadumbre.

Finalmente, Molly preparó la cena y Kinglsey llegó, agotado y acalorado, para narrarnos lo que había ocurrido en el castillo, la caza de Harry y los miembros de su club llamado "Ejército de Dumbledore", motivo por el que Dumbledore atribuyó la culpa para proteger a los muchachos y razón misma por la que tuvo que desaparecer.

—Tuvo que desarmarme para no levantar sospechas y, aunque no caí fuerte, siento como si me hubiese pasado un tren por encima —se quejó con una mueca.

Dumbledore nos había dejado varias órdenes de emergencia en caso de que algo así ocurriera, y una de ellas era mantener vigilado el castillo, una tarea que me iba a tocar a mí, a Mundungus y a Ojoloco en diferentes turnos y ciertos días de la semana.

Tenía ganas de quedarme a hacer la sobremesa e incluso quedarme a dormir para poder estar con Remus, pero mi responsabilidad de hija era aún más grande y decidí volver lo antes posible a mi casa.

Fui caminando con tranquilidad hasta el callejón en el que solía desaparecer, cuando sentí que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Caminé más rápido.

_Debe ser un gato._

La sensación permaneció y lo único que pensé fue en Lucius Malfoy.

_Oh._

Hice un amago de cruzar la calle, pero salí corriendo directo hacia abajo y doblé por un pasaje que conducía a un terreno baldío mal enrejado, con maleza hasta las rodillas. Hice un agujero en él y me metí rápidamente, pero cuando me quedé estática entre el pasto, me di cuenta que estaba sola.

_¿Me estaré volviendo loca?_

Me puse de pie y entonces lo vi, alejándose a paso rápido, como queriendo pasar desapercibido: Snape.

Negué con la cabeza con la sangre hirviendo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, me materialicé delante de él interponiéndome en su camino. Iba con capucha, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que era él. Se detuvo en seco con los ojos grandes.

—Me diste un gran susto, ¿sabes? —farfullé con rencor. De la calle de enfrente salía un gran estruendo musical, seguro había una fiesta.

—Estamos en un barrio muggle, no deberías haberte aparecido de ese modo.

—¿Me estás regañando a mí? ¿En serio? —hice una pausa — ¿Por qué estás aquí.

Me observó directo a los ojos sin contestar.

—¿Por qué me seguiste? —insistí.

Más silencio.

Me cubrí la cara con las manos y gruñí con fuerza, tratando de ahogar el sonido.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí Severus?

—Sólo quería cerciorarme de que todo estuviera b…

—Basta —le interrumpí —. Suficiente, ya he tenido suficiente, Severus. Yo… he tratado, y volvemos a lo mismo, tú has intentado, pero tu inconsecuencia es tóxica.

—No me eches la culpa a mí, porque eres tú la que se ha embobado por ese licántropo.

—¡No le digas así! ¡Y ese no es el punto! ¿Sabes? Podríamos estar juntos, de verdad, ¡pero tú no quieres! ¡Pones excusas para todo! —alcé la voz — No haces ningún intento por… por conquistarme. Siempre has sido así, puedo reconocerlo, pero tu indiferencia o diferencia me deprime.

—No comprenderías si te lo explicara.

—¿Explicarme qué? Siempre me has visto como una persona estúpida —dije con sarcasmo —, gracias por tener fe en mí.

—No es eso —masculló encogiéndose un poco.

—¿Qué es lo que tanto te ha costado decirme, Snape? ¡Dímelo!

Dio un paso hacia mí, amenazante.

—No puedes pretender querer saberlo todo de mí —rezongó con dientes apretados y tono gélido.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y lo empujé con fuerza.

—Eres… un… idiota —lo volví a empujar repetidas veces mientras le hablaba —, ¡vienes a entrometerte en mi vida y después me expulsas a mí!

Me sujetó una mano, e intentó asirme la otra para que no lo volviera a empujar, pero fui más rápida y se la planté en la mejilla con fuerza.

—No quiero estar contigo, nunca más. Ya no tengo ganas —me zafé con brusquedad —, se apagó la llama, o cómo le digas — me alejé, temblando, casi oyendo mi corazón caer en pedazos —. No aparezcas en mi vida otra vez, Severus, sólo lograrás arruinar la poca paz que lograré al haber acabado con esta charada de relación.

No di la oportunidad a que se excusara o él se fuera primero, así que con rapidez y teatralidad desaparecí de allí.

Debido a mi desequilibrio emocional, desaparecí cerca de la puerta y al girarme me di de lleno en la nariz con ella, lo que empeoró mi situación. Mi madre me recibió preocupada al abrir la puerta y comenzó a consultarme que qué me sucedía, pero dejó de interesarle mi vida cuando le dije lo que había sucedido en Hogwarts.

—¿Es pertinente que vayas a Hogsmeade a vigilar el castillo? ¿No correrás peligro allá, Dora?

Me encogí de hombros y moví la cabeza de lado a lado.

—El peligro está en todos lados, pero tal vez no sea lo más pertinente—mascullé pensando en Severus con tristeza.


End file.
